A Deadly Game
by anelawilliams
Summary: Detective Danny Williams goes missing, being held captive by his crazy stalker. The only person who can save him is his Steve, but can Steve play the stalkers game and keep Danny alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters.

Steve McGarrett was counting down the days that Danny had gone missing. It had already been a week and they still hadn't heard anything from the kidnapper. Steve knew that this was wearing him but he didn't know how to handle it. Things were prefect, the two had been together for months now and things were great. Things were great until both Steve and Danny noticed and figured out that Danny had a stalker.

The stalker had stayed hidden for the all but three months that he had started stalking Danny. It was little things at first that they noticed and then it escalated. A week ago though it had escalated to its fullest. Steve had gotten a phone from Danny but when he picked there was no one there. All Steve could hear was yelling in the background and Danny crying out in pain. Then he had heard Danny yelling for Steve to help him. It was the worst thing that he had to hear in his life.

Danny was supposed to meet him at his house after he had been done at the court house. When Danny was running late he didn't think anything of it. Court took hours and sometimes it ran over. Now he was realizing that he should have known or at least had suspected something.

The door opened to his office bringing Steve out of his thoughts at the moment, "Boss why don't you go home and get some rest."

Steve looked up from his desk to look at Kono and couldn't smile at her, "No. I am staying here for as long as it takes." He had been staying at the Palace ever since he found out that his Danny was missing. "Have we heard anything? A phone or something."

"Boss I'm sorry but there hasn't been anything…" Kono started but was interrupted when Chin burst through the doors holding a package the size of a laptop.

"Boss a package came for you." Chin handed the package over. "No one knows who delivered the package and no one saw who delivered it either."

Chin caught Kono's eye and saw that she was irritated by what he told Steve. He didn't want to hurt Steve but he had to tell him the truth. There was no witness as to who brought the package. There was also no footage of the package being delivered. They were still at square one. They had nothing, nothing on finding Danny.

Steve got up from his desk and walked out into the main part of the bull pen. He quickly and with shaky hands opened the package. Sure enough it was a laptop. Opening the laptop Steve pulled off a sticky note that had been stuck to the screen of the laptop. The sticky not said plain as day "password, death to Danny."

Steve's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Chin and Kono watched as Steve started having a panic attack. The two took the note from Steve and read it themselves. The cousins were afraid but they had to aside their fear and tend to Steve who was now convulsing from lack of air getting into his lungs. The two cousins quickly grabbed Steve and sat him in a chair. Kono ran and got him a glass of water while Chin was saying over and over for Steve to breathe.

The cousins had to gain some control on him but they didn't know how. There had only ever been two people who could get Steve out of a panic attack and one of them was being held captive. Kono did the only thing that she knew to do. She pulled Steve's phone out and quickly dialed Rachel's number.

Kono waited as patiently as she could when finally on the fifth ring Rachel picked up, "Hello."

"Rachel its Kono." Kono paused to let Rachel understand. "Please put Grace on the phone."

Rachel didn't hesitate. Kono heard her walk quickly up the stairs and into Grace's room. She heard a commotion as Rachel handed Grace the phone.

"Hello" Kono heard Grace's small voice speak on the other line.

"Gracie this Kono. Steve is having a panic attack and we can't stop it. He needs help."

"Put him on the phone."

Kono placed the phone on Steve's ear and held it in place. The phone volume was loud enough for both Kono and Chin to hear the conversation. "Uncle Steve it's me Gracie. Please calm down, please breathe with me. We will just take slow deep breaths together." Kono and Chin watched in amazement as Steve started breathing with Gracie and saw Steve slowly come out of his panic attack. "I know you miss daddy and I miss him to but if anyone can find my daddy and save him it is you. We will find him Uncle Steve and we will bring him home. Tell me you hear me."

Steve finally sighed now having the air that he needed to breath in his lungs. "Monkey I hear you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome and don't let it happen again."

Gracie hung the phone up and Steve did as well. Steve shakily got up off the chair and the cousins knew that their boss was back at least for now. Steve went back to the now opened computer and tried calmly to type in the password. Thankfully the two cousins had held onto the sticky note so Steve didn't see it anymore. They knew what would happen if he did see it and they both saw the strain that it was taking on him just to type the password in. They didn't know how much more their boss could take before he reached his breaking point.

After he typed the password in the screen flashed on quickly. Once the screen was on they had no control over what so ever. The perp had all the control of the computer no matter what they did. They all stood there waiting patiently while the screen was pitch black. Steve was slowly losing his composure once again and the cousins had hoped that whatever was on the screen was good. But as the screen finally turned a different color from the black they two knew that it was too good to be true.

Danny appeared on the screen strapped down to a table that was inclined so all watching could see his face. He didn't appear to be harmed but Steve could tell he was. His left arm was limp while it was strapped down to the table. Other than that Danny looked just fine and Steve ached for him. He wanted Danny back so badly.

Seconds after Danny appeared on the screen another man came into view. This man was the same height as Danny. He had glassy green eyes and was average weight. His hair was sticking up in spikes and it was two different colors of brown and black. This man was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a dark blue dress shirt on. This man also wore glasses and was staring right at the camera.

"Steve isn't it nice to see Danny again." The man asked while stroking Danny's arm.

It didn't take long for Steve to realize that the man had set it up so the two could talk. He didn't know if he could control his voice but he knew he had to try. "Stop touching him." That was all Steve could get out.

The man tsked at Steve, "I will touch my Danny all I want." The man smiled knowing that he got to Steve. "We are going to play a little game. It's called what you will do to save Danny."

"If I don't play." Steve hated to ask the question but he had to know.

"Then Danny gets what is coming to him." The man smirked even more. "Your first task is to bring and save Danny's ex-wife and daughter. We will see how much you love Danny, you can either save Stan as well or you can leave him to die. It's your choice but make the right one."

Danny started to yell to Steve but nothing was heard as his mouth was covered. It was covered by none other than the other man's mouth. The man kissed hard and for minutes. The screen went black and they were gone. The two cousins watched as Steve stayed floored where he was at. His hands were shaking and he looked ready to collapse. He surprised them both though, he quickly barked out orders to them and to call back up.

Before the two knew it they were on their way to save Rachel, Grace, Stan.

Kono and Chin sped 110 miles per hour with their sirens on to get to Rachel and Grace. They knew that they had to save them. The two didn't speak the whole way there, until they pulled into the drive way. Pulling into the drive way they both pulled out their guns and quickly got out of the vehicle.

Chin nodded slightly to his cousin, "Go knock on the door, I am going to have a look around outside."

Kono nodded back and walked up the stairs to the front porch. She knocked several times and then waited patiently. Kono stood there for several minutes and her patience was running out. She didn't know if they were too late and something happened to Grace. Chin was still looking around at the outside property making sure that all was clear outside.

Kono couldn't wait any longer; she knocked for the last time and finally heard someone coming to the door. Just then Chin joined her as Rachel opened the door with Gracie behind her.

Rachel looked at them and asked, "Kono, Chin. What is the matter?"

Kono and Chin were both relieved that nothing had happened to them. They knew that they go there in time, Kono titled her head towards their vehicle. "We need you, Gracie, and Stan to come with us right now."

Rachel was startled, she looked at Gracie and then back at Kono and Chin. Stepping outside of her home she closed the door so Gracie couldn't hear them, "What has happened? Why do we need to come with you?"

"The man who took Danny made a threat on your lives and we need to take you in for protection." Chin spoke clearly although he didn't know how he was for his best friend was missing.

"Give us a few minutes and we will be ready."

Kono and Chin only nodded and they went to watching the perimeter while Rachel went and got them some clothes for the next few nights. While the two stood there keeping watch they saw a silver Sudan pull up and park one house down. The two quickly put their hand on their guns waiting to see what the person in the car was going to do.

The car stayed there for minutes and just watched. Rachel, Gracie, and Stan came out of the front door ten minutes later and were ready to go. They all made their way to Kono's vehicle and before they took off, the silver Sudan took off. Kono drove them back to the tower while Chin watched behind them to make sure that they weren't being followed.

Once back at the tower, Kono and Chin quickly ushered Stan, Gracie, and Rachel into the building. They made their way up to Steve. Steve merely nodded in acknowledgement that they were back; he was too absorbed in paper work. Kono and Chin looked at each other and then they went to the lounge area where cots had been recently set up for the three guests.

Seeing that they were settled in Kono and Chin made their way back to Steve. Before they got to him though they saw him on the ground staring up at the televisions'. None of them could believe their eyes for on all the televisions were Danny strapped down like he was before. All they could hear was the perp's voice booming all over the tower.

"Well I have seen that you made the wrong choice, Steve." The perp smiled wickedly at the camera. "What should I ever do about that?" He walked closer to Danny and ran his hands up and down his body. He then kissed his neck for several seconds. All the while Danny was looking right at Steve. "I think I shall have some fun with him tonight."

"Don't touch him you son of a bitch." Steve growled through gritted teeth.

"Very touching Steve, you must understand that he is mine. Always has been and always will be."

Right then the perp burned Danny with a lighter. He did this several times and Danny didn't scream out in pain. Steve watched helpless as his Danno was being tortured by this mad man and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Tomorrow we will play again, wait for my call." The perp smiled and glared at Steve. "Don't worry, my Danny will be very pleased tonight as will I?"

With that the televisions went off and they were both gone. Kono and Chin looked at Steve who was now crumpled on the ground. He was up against the nearest wall with his eyes still glued on the television. It was obvious that he was waiting for Danny to reappear again. They were all helpless and Steve was the most helpless of all.

Steve looked around and saw the two cousins watching him; he didn't know what to do. His Danny was being held captive and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The perp knew both him and Danny but he didn't know how.

AUTHOURS NOTE: Please bear with me. This is my first fan fiction story and I know that I am not really good at writing but I love to write. If anyone has any suggestions on making it better or helping me out I would greatly appreciate it.

However you will have to continue reading to find out what happens to Danny for there is obviously going to be more than one chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Banks and People**

Steve didn't know how long he stayed like that. All he knew was that when he finally got up from the floor Kono and Chin were both gone and Rachel, Grace, and Stan were fast asleep. Everything was the way it should be except that Danny was being held prisoner.

Steve went to his office and turned on his computer. Staring at it he didn't know where to start but he quickly went to google typing in Danny Williams name. He got a million hits but he schemed through them trying to find the right one. After going through hundreds he finally saw one that he was sure was Danny. Clicking on it all that there was, was a number, it was the number to the old precinct that Danny used to work at.

Steve picked the phone up and dialed the number that was on there. He sat there waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. After several rings someone finally picked up. A groggy voice spoken on the other end of the line, "Hello Jersey police department."

Steve breathed deep and then spoke, "Hi my name is Steve McGarrett. I am a detective here in Hawaii with the five-o force. I want to talk to you about Danny Williams."

"Yes what about Danny Williams."

"He used to work there." Steve asked making sure he was keeping his calm.

"Yes that is right." The groggy voice no longer sounded groggy it was now wide awake. "Danny was an amazing detective here. He was one the best, can I ask what this about."

"He now works with me on the same force. Me and my team our trying our hardest to get him back. He was captured and his now being held prisoner. I believe the prisoner may know him somehow and I am trying to figure out how."

"You said your name was Steve." There was a pause. "Well my name is Sean. I used to be Danny's partner. There was this one case that we were working on and we arrested three guys. Two of the guys didn't match the profile we had for the prep but one did. However while they were all in their separate interrogation rooms one man escaped. He pulled the cops gun and holding him prisoner he escaped. He took the cop with him but what he didn't know was that the cop had a gps tracker on him so we were able to follow him and get the cop back. Unfortunately this guy escaped through a tunnel underneath his house and we never caught him."

"So we think this guy has Danny…."

"Almost done and you will have your answers." Sean sounded irritated for being interrupted. "When we went in to rescue the cop we of course searched his place. I went to his bedroom but stopped once I opened the door. I called Danny back there and we were both shocked. In this guy's room he had thousands of pictures of Danny all over. He had everything on Danny. Files, paperwork, divorce paper copies, journals…I mean everything. There was nothing on Rachel or Grace so we all knew that they would be out of harm's way, it was just Danny. Before anyone else could see Danny burned it all. The two of us said that the prep had set it on fire; no one ever thought it was Danny. The guy's name is Ryan Louis." He took a deep breath. "So if anyone has Danny it is Ryan."

"Thank you so much and I am so sorry to disturb you." Steve hung up the phone and swallowed. So Danny had a stalker and had one for years. At least he now had a lead.

Steve turned back to his computer and now typed in Ryan Louis name. It didn't take long for the computer to find him. Clicking on his name he found a link to a private website. Clicking on the link and typing in the password that was to be used he stared at the webpage. All over the webpage were Danny's name and the word mine.

Not looking away from his computer, Steve picked up his phone again and quickly got a background check on Ryan. It would be there tomorrow at some time in the day. The rest of the night Steve looked through the horrific website more thoroughly throughout the night. As the night wore on though Steve got up from his desk and went to get a cup of coffee. He wasn't at all tired; his navy seal training had him trained for that. He just needed to get up and move, he couldn't keep looking through the website. He needed a break.

After pouring him a nice hot cup of coffee he slowly went back to his office and sat down in front of the computer. Steve took a nice long sip of his coffee and then went back to looking through the website.

Steve was so absorbed in the website that he didn't even notice the sun coming up and the nighttime turning into day. He also didn't notice when Chin and Kono walked into the palace. The two cousins gave each other looks of understanding before the both looked at Steve with sympathetic looks. The two briskly walked over to Steve's office and Kono gently knocked on the door.

Steve hesitantly looked up from the computer and nodded in acknowledgement to the two cousins. He was glad to see them back at the palace. Deep down he was secretly worried about them as well, the stalker could easily find a way to use them in this sick twisted game. He would take care of the in a little bit right now he had information to share with the cousins that he knew they would want to know.

Taking a deep breath to hide the shakiness in his voice he spoke in his commanding voice that he always used when on official business, "A flash drive is on its way up with information on it of the man we now think has Danny. When the drive gets here, Kono I want you to go through every single file that there is. I don't care if there are ads, you go through them." He paused briefly and turned his attention to Chin. "I want you to find every known associate of Ryan Louis."

Kono spoke up first, "Got it boss, you will have my findings as soon as possible." She was about to head out the office door when she added before leaving, "Boss we will get him back."

Steve just nodded and got back to work. He couldn't stop and think like that. There was no telling if they would get Danny back or not. He sure of hell hoped so but he just couldn't bring himself to think positive. He knew that there was no way they would get Danny back unless he played by Ryan's rules.

Steve looked up to see Chin and Kono hard at work. They were doing their best to get the leads that Steve had asked for. He knew that he had to keep them safe as well. Ryan might just use them against him in order to keep playing this sick game of his. Looking away from the two cousins he went back to looking through the website. The website was full of pictures. Pictures of Danny working, of Danny at home, of Danny with the Ohana. The ones with the Ohana were new, they had to be.

Carefully looking at all the pictures, Steve knew exactly were all of the pictures were taken. There were even some of him and Danny at his own place. So far there were no pictures of the two cousins so Steve hoped that they were out of the wind.

Steve was interrupted as he heard Grace's little voice yelling and he could hear her running to his office. "Steve, Steve."

Steve looked up from his desk to see Grace standing in his office staring at him. "What's up monkey?"

"I was checking that you were okay." Grace smiled as she came around to the other side of the desk where he was sitting to stand right in front of him. "I also wanted to know if you heard anything from my dad."

"Monkey I haven't heard anything since yesterday but….." Steve was cut off has they all heard the ring from the laptop Ryan gave to him. Steve got up from his chair and was glad to see Rachel standing in the doorway, "Gracie I need you to go with your mom."

Steve passed Rachel on the way out and Rachel merely nodded at him. Taking Grace, Steve watched as they made their way back down the hall to their makeshift room. Steve then turned and quickly made his way to the laptop. It was still ringing but as soon as Steve got to it he punched in the password.

It took several seconds for the image to become clear but when it did Steve saw clearly what was going on. Danny was still strapped down to that god awful table. At first glance one would think that he was still unharmed except for the arm but on closer look you could see that his shirt was off and there were scratches on his chest.

Steve was about to speak but turned slightly when he heard a gasp from behind him. It was Kono and Chin. They had just come in to see that Danny was back on the laptop. That was when Ryan decided to make his appearance.

"Now that we have all of you here for this, it's time to see if you can do the second task…There is a hostage situation that is about to happen. There are three banks and three bombs. Three bombs in three different banks. You must choose only one bank to save and it must be the right bank." Ryan smirked and then looked directly at Steve, "In the right bank you will find a picture of what me and Danny did last night, the picture will be in the basement. If you choose the right bank then Danny will get no further punishment. Hawaii National Bank, Central Pacific Bank, and First Hawaiian Bank. You have three hours."

The three of them stood there and before they could say another word the laptop shut off and there was nothing left on the screen. Steve sighed calming himself down before he lost it. He was ready to throw the laptop out of the window and watch it smash to the ground but that wouldn't bring Danny back. That would only put him at further risk.

Steve turned to the cousins, "Chin I want you to go to the Central Pacific Bank and Kono I want you to go to the Hawaii National Bank. Get everyone out those banks and search the building. Do it fast and get the hell out of there."

Kono nodded before taking off, "You got it boss."

The three of them sprinted out of the Palace and to their vehicles. Steve didn't even think, he just hopped into Danny's camero. Danny had left it there several nights ago for they had been out on the town. The four of them had been enjoying themselves as a family for the first time in a very long time. Danny had gotten a little to drunk the one night and had to live his beautiful car behind. The keys had been left in his office and therefore Steve had access to it whenever he wanted. This was the vehicle he wanted to drive and people might think that he was crazy but it had just the faintest smell of Danny in it.

Sirens blaring Steve, Kono, and Chin came to their banks, putting their vehicles in park. The three rushed to the entrances and begin the long process of getting everyone out of the building. They all knew that getting the three buildings cleared in three hours was going to be a stretch but they had to do it. While driving to their banks they each called ahead pressing the issue and luckily they got a few minutes head start.

Kono was the first to have her bank cleared. All the people were out and there was only sixteen minutes left before the bombs were to go off. She quickly ran back inside and searched the building, but found nothing.

Meanwhile, Chin stood on the steps of the Central Pacific Bank watching as the last two people were being ushered out. He checked is watch and there was ten minutes left to go. As the last two civilians ran down the stairs, Chin raced up the stairs and then began his search once he was through the doors. Chin took the elevator down to the basement and once the doors opened he searched every nook and cranny. He came up empty and quickly left the building.

However, Steve was having more luck than the two cousins. Steve was in the second basement of the bank and with only three minutes left he found what he was looking for. On a shelf carefully hidden far back in a corner was were he found the picture. Picking up the picture he looked at and fury boiled inside of him. The picture showed Danny still strapped down to that damned bed and Ryan feeling Danny up.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. He was going to get this Ryan if it was the last thing that he ever did. Hearing the timer on his watch go off he looked at it seeing that he had one and half minutes left. Steve knew that if didn't get out now that, that this would be the last thing that he did and he had to save Danny first. Racing out of the bank, Steve made it just in time leaping to the ground as the bank exploded.

Right as Steve landed hard on the ground his cell phone rang. Pulling his cell out of his cargo pants he answered it, "McGarrett."

"Boss your okay." Kono's voice came through the other line out of breath and very relieved.

"Yes I am fine Kono. Everyone make it out of the banks okay." Steve asked sitting up and looking at the damage that had been done. "The picture was in my bank."

Kono glanced around taking in the damage and sighing, "All clear here boss and with Chin. We are both fine as well as all of the civilians that were in the banks." Then she added as a side note, trying her hardest to make it seem like it was no big deal, "You found the picture?"

"Yes. You and Chin meet me back at the Palace."

Both hung up and Kono informed Chin. The three rushed back to the Palace and the two cousins just arrived there when Steve was entering the building. He didn't even look behind him when the cousins pulled up. The two cousins quickly hurried up and soon caught up to their boss. The three of them got on the elevator and took it up to their offices.

Steve was the first one out of the elevator. He went to his office and sat down in front of his computer. Chin and Kono both followed standing on the other side of their boss's desk waiting for him to share. Steve looked at the picture some more, he didn't want to share this with the two cousins but he had to in order to save his partner.

Steve held up the picture showing the two cousins, "This is the picture that was found at the basement of the Hawaiian First Bank."

Kono and Chin looked at each other waiting patiently for Steve to elaborate. Although Steve held up the picture for them to see, the picture was facing him and not them. They still had no idea what the picture was of. Kono slowly reached for the picture and gently took it from his hand. Turning over the picture Kono sighed and Chin just looked at it, "Boss are we sure this is Danny?"

"Who else would it be Kono?" Chin demanded of his cousin not understanding why his cousin would ask such a question, let alone ask it out loud and now.

Kono looked at her cousin and shrugged but then she glance at Steve. Seeing his face down trodden she knew that she had said the wrong thing. "Sorry boss. Look I just want to make sure that this is really our Danny with someone feeling him up before we jump to the conclusion that it is really him. I mean anyone could have heard the news by now, just because we haven't released it to the press yet doesn't mean that some loud mouth in here hasn't spoken out. We have to keep all of our options open."

Steve knew that Kono was right but he didn't acknowledge the fact. Instead he took a deep breath and barked out some more commands. "Kono I want you to study this picture and see if you can trace it back to the camera or store that developed it." Steve then turned his attention to Chin. "Chin I want you to process this picture and see if you can get any fingerprints off of it."

The two cousins left Steve's office with the picture and Steve got up from his chair and went out to the laptop. Picking up the laptop he then went back to his office and shut the door. He knew that Ryan would be making contact real soon. When that happened, Steve wanted to make damn sure that he was the only who talked to him this time.

Steve waited patiently for hours, when there was no contact made Steve tried to make contact with Ryan. No matter how hard he tried there was no way that he could make contact with Ryan. He would give Ryan some credit, he was very good at working the whole computer angle. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to be that good at getting away with stalking, kidnapping, and anything else that he wanted to add to that list.

Steve looked up from the laptop and watched as Kono and Chin were hard at work. He hoped that they could find something useful to catch this bastard. Looking back at the laptop, it started to ring once again. Steve flipped open the laptop and waited.

"Well, well, well. I see that we once again didn't follow the orders. Now did we?" Ryan smiled pacing back and fourth. "But I must ask Stevie. How do you like the picture?"

Steve grinded his teeth not wanting to piss Ryan off any further. "You touch Danny one more time and I will personally…"

"Personally want Stevie boy?" Ryan smirked, but he kept pacing back and fourth. "You see the way I see it is that you personally can't do anything. You see I am the one with all the cards. I have what I have wanted for years and I have you playing right out of my hands. You and the two cousins is it, can't make a move without me dictating it…well that is if you ever want to see Danny again."

"You sick son of a bitch." Steve slammed his fist down on his desk which caused Chin and Kono to look over at him. "No matter what orders you give to me or us we are not going to follow them so you should just stop before you get ahead of yourself."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." Ryan started. "I promise you that I can stop this fun little game anytime I want and when I do Danny will be dead. However if that is what you really want then so be it."

The laptop went black and Ryan was no longer there. Steve didn't even realize it until Kono and Chin both were grabbing him. He was at the window about to throw out the laptop. Chin and Kono both were struggling but they succeeded in getting the laptop from him and putting it out of his reach. Once they had the laptop nice and safe they pulled Steve over to his desk chair and set him down.

"Boss I will try to track the call the next time." Kono stood in front of Steve.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hawaii Five-o characters. I only own the ideas.

Authors Note: I am sorry to all my fans for not writing for a long time. I have been in the hospital. I had to get my eyes operated on, so anyhow I am really sorry for not writing but I really couldn't. I hope you enjoy and I am working on chapter three right now so it should be up in a few more days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hurt**

As the screen went black again on the lap top, all Danny could see was Steve's face. For once the blonde couldn't read his face. He usually was able to for the big brute had many faces, but this one he couldn't read. All Danny wanted to do was hug him and give him a kiss. However he was strapped down to this table like some mental patient.

Danny watched as Ryan went into the other room, he could hear him rummaging through things. Though he didn't know what he had a feeling it wasn't could. You see Danny and his old partner thought that they had taken care of this stalker situation. How wrong they were and Danny could see that now. There was no telling who Ryan would hurt next in order to keep Danny here with him. That thought just frightened Danny, he wasn't going to let Ryan hurt Gracie or Steve.

Ryan came back into the bare room holding a needle, "I promise you that this won't hurt much."

Danny started struggling when Ryan kept walking closer to him, "What the hell is that?"

"Hush now my love, this is going to paralyze you for as long as I want you still." Ryan then brought the needle down, ready to inject the needle into Danny's arm. Danny started to struggle, "Now stop that Danny. This will only pinch for a second and then we can have our fun."

Danny didn't stop struggling but there was nothing that he could do. He felt the pinch in his arm and then it was gone. Whatever Ryan had given him, it was in a very large dose for Danny could feel it taken it's course. Soon within minutes Danny couldn't move at all. Danny wasn't sure if Ryan was going to torture him or not until Ryan left the room leaving Danny there alone

He was alone but he had time to think a lot. If Ryan wanted him all to himself then eventually he would go after the one thing that Ryan thought was keeping them apart. He was going to go after Steve soon, very soon. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let Steve get hurt. Steve and Grace were the only things that he had left in this world and once they were gone there would be nothing left.

Though Ryan had told him that he wasn't going to hurt Grace, Danny knew better. Any stalker would eliminate any potential threat that there was of keeping the two apart. Grace and Steve were those two that were forever going to keep the stalker and Danny apart.

Danny knew that he had to let Ryan do whatever he wanted to him if it meant Steve would be fine. He had to force his mouth shut and make sure that no smart ass remark came out of it. He knew that Grace would be fine, she had Steve now to look after her. Not only did she have Steve but she had Kono and Chin as well, the three of them would make sure that she was fine. They would make sure that she grew up with a happy good life.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts has he heard the door open once again and Ryan stepped through it. He smiled at Danny and then walked up to him taking one of the straps off of him. Once the strap was off Ryan then did the next worst thing possible. He undid Danny's belt. The whole time Danny tried and tried to move but he just couldn't. The injection that Ryan had given him was just not letting him move. There was no way of getting out of the situation, but Danny still kept trying.

It only got worse from there, Ryan then undid Danny's pants and pulled them off along with Danny's boxers. Danny was now panicking, he had to stop this. There was no way that he was going to let Ryan touch him, only one man got to do that and that was Steve. Again Danny tried like hell to stop Ryan but to no avail, there was just no way the drug was going to let him move.

Luckily for Danny he still had his mouth, "Don't you dare touch me."

Ryan stroked Danny's leg up and down, "Shh. Your all mine, forever."

"Don't…don't you want to wait until everyone is out of the picture first?" Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Then I really will be all yours."

"I don't want that. I want to have fun with you now." Ryan leaned down and purred in Danny's ear. "Your mine. Not that seal's. Your mine forever and I promise you that the seal will meet his end soon enough."

Ryan then stopped stroking Danny's legs and stopped talking. He moved his mouth down to Danny's privates and Danny could feel the hot breath. Danny didn't want this at all, he wanted Steve. He wanted his big moron of a seal. Then he saw Ryan lift his head up and smile. Then he very slowly lowered his head and Danny knew what was coming.

"No, no, no, no, no, please don't….." Danny begged, he didn't want this.

"Shut up, your mine."

"No, no, no, no, no, I am not yours. I am Steve's." Danny franticly spoke out. Then he did the only thing that he could, he pleaded, "Please, please, please, stop." When he saw that Ryan wasn't going to stop he yelled at the top of his lungs, "STEVE, STEVE. HELP ME, PLEASE….STEVE."

Ryan came up and punched Danny across his face. Then he brought a gag up and was putting it over Danny's mouth, "Say hello to camera, my love. Now he will see that you belong to me."

Danny looked around the room franticly until he saw the red blinking light. There was fear and panic in his eyes and all that he could get out before the gag was placed on his mouth was, "STEVE."

Ryan laughed and then he went down on Danny. Danny could feel his hot breath as he took Danny into his mouth. Danny couldn't help but let tears form in his eyes and start to fall. He closed eyes firmly shut refusing to watch. He had to focus and think of Steve. Think of Steve's wonderful eyes, think of Steve in bed with him, think of his and Steve's friendly arguments back and forth. He knew that if he could only think of Steve that he would get through this.

Thinking of Steve wasn't working completely. He could feel Ryan's mouth moving up and down his cock. He could feel Ryan's tongue licking and circling. Danny wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. That was not going to happen, he now felt Ryan playing with his balls. He needed a way out, and he finally had that way out. There was only one way out this all and that was to make sure that Steve was safe. Therefore he kept his eyes shut and just laid there.

Danny didn't know how long it went on for, all he knew was that Steve was going to be safe. After the third time Ryan finally stopped and went to the door. Before he left the room Ryan switched the camera off and taking the camera with him he went out of the room.

Danny was left there staring at the ceiling. He could now feel the drug wearing off and knew exactly why Ryan had finally stopped. He wanted Danny still and with the drug slowly wearing off there would be a struggle. All the while Danny couldn't stop the tears that were coming down his face. There was no hope and he had no one to blame but himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Hard Facts**

Ryan locked the door once he was out smiling to himself. He had enjoyed himself and knew that Danny did as well. That was only the beginning of the enjoyment the two would have together. Ryan went over to his laptop and opened it up. Before he sent it to that dead man he was going to enjoy the show.

Sitting down Ryan plugged the camera into the laptop and pressed play. The show was awesome and he loved it. This would be one that he would watch over and over again, just mere fact that Danny was trying to yell for help made things more intense. Soon enough though he would no longer be asking for help, Danny would be begging him for more. There was no doubt in Ryan's mind.

As the last of the video was up, Ryan waited for it to stop and then he went into his special room. His special room was his own private place. It was the second best place in the world now. Stepping trough the door he turned on the light and looked around the room. All the walls were covered in pictures, there wasn't much space left. Soon he was going to have expand to another room.

There were pictures of Danny all over the place. Pictures of his man alone and pictures of his man with others. There were also pictures of his man with that awful seal who had to die. He was keeping them apart, just from watching his new video Ryan had learned that. He would have to deal with Steve soon, but for now he would make the man squirm and suffer. Walking over to one wall, Ryan glanced around until he found the picture he was looking for.

Taking the picture off of the all he knew what his next move was. He really hated to bring this in but it was necessary to keep his lover. In order for that to happen it couldn't just be Steve who suffered. They all had to suffer and that meant taking everyone out. With the picture in his hand, Ryan walked out of the room and went back to his laptop.

With the laptop back on Ryan went to his video stream and got to work. It wasn't long before he had the video stream to the laptop at five-o headquarters. He also got a copy of the picture to the laptop as well but when that was done he just shut down the laptop. There was not going to be any message or warning for the commander this time. The commander had crossed the line the last time. This time Ryan would not give him the chance.

Ryan smiled to himself thinking let's see the commander save this one this time. Ryan went to the closet and got his coat and gear out. This was going to be a easy and simple task. All he had to do was take out one man and one man alone, at least for now. If he was honest he did feel really bad for Kono.

Kono wasn't keeping him and Danny apart. No she was just a friend, a concerned friend but nothing more. However Kono was just a side note in all of this. Her suffering was just another piece in the puzzle. All that was left to see is if Steve would save the one person that Kono loved dearly other than her cousin.

Ryan walked out his front door and to his dark green neon. Getting inside he put the key in the ignition and drove away. He knew exactly where he was going and where to find the man. Today was his day to be at Kono's house with Kono, lucky for Ryan though Kono wouldn't be at home. She would be at the headquarters trying to save her friends life. There was nothing better than that. Smiling to himself Ryan stepped on the gas and drove faster. Today was already a very fun day but it was proving to be much more fun.

Driving through all of the traffic and with the speed that only Steve would do, Ryan soon made it to Kono's home. Parking the neon Ryan got out and went to Kono's front door. Peeking through a side window he saw Adam watching a little television. It was sad this mad wouldn't even know what hit him but it had to be done.

Ryan kicked the door in and pulled out a gun. By that time though Adam was out of the chair and standing in front of Ryan with his hands up. Ryan didn't care that he had his hands up all he cared about was having Danny to himself. With that last thought, Ryan pulled the trigger once and then twice. Adam was hit in the chest and he fell to the ground. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, Ryan quickly wrote on it:

_Steve,_

_Let's see just how much Kono means to you. You can save Adam, the love of Kono's life or you can let him die. We all know that he is a bad guy and that you don't like him. However you care for Kono and she is like family to you, so will you do the right thing and let Adam die or will you do the wrong thing and let him live. It's all up to you and your hands._

_P.S. One more thing. I really hope that you enjoyed your nice little video and maybe just one day you will get to see Danny before you die._

With the note finished Ryan pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. He waited patiently until they answered on the second ring, "9-1-1 what is your emergency."

"A man has been shot twice in the chest." Ryan calmly spoke through the phone.

"Shot. Sir what is your location?"

"Tell Commander Steve McGarrett that the man is at Kono's home."

Ryan then hung up the phone and left the home getting into his car. He would wait around to see the show but he wanted to share his news with Danny. Ryan took off heading back to his shelter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Steve, Kono, and Chin all sat around Steve's desk. They were taking a much needed break but one Steve thought was unnecessary. There was no need to take a break when one of their very own was being held captive by a stalker. A stalker that would stop at nothing to have Danny all to himself and Steve to suffer.

As they all sat there taking a break a 9-1-1 call came through dispatch for Five-o. Headquarters received the call and immediately called McGarrett.

McGarrett pulled out his cell when he heard it start ringing, flipping it open he didn't wait for hello or anything, "McGarrett. What is the problem?"

"A shooting occurred about five minutes ago. A man is done, a man called it in and demanded you call you.

"Where at?"

"Kono's home sir."

McGarrett hung the phone up and looked up at the two cousins. There was a shooting at Kono's house and that could mean only one thing. Steve already knew who the victim was, it had to be Adam. There isn't anyone else that he would know of that would go to her house besides Chin and Chin was with them.

Kono and Chin looked at their boss with worried looks on their faces. They had no idea what was going on, "Boss, what is it. Everything okay?"

Steve looked at Chin a second longer before he turned to Kono. There wasn't going to be any easy way of telling her, "Kono there was a shooting at your home. We have to leave right now."

The three of them jumped out of their seats and headed out of headquarters. Without any of them saying anything they all got into Danny's camero and sped away. As they drove to Kono's house she was on the phone with 9-1-1 talking to them.

The drive there seemed to take forever even though Steve was doing one hundred and fifty. He had to get to Kono's house, he couldn't let her go through the same thing that he was going through. It hurt to much to have to live without the love of your life and to have them in danger.

Steve slammed on the brakes once he saw Kono's home and the car stopped sideways in the grass. All three of them rushed out of the vehicle, doors still hanging wide open. Racing up the stairs to Kono's home Steve pulled out his gun and entered first. Turning to the left and entering each room, soon the whole home was clear except for the living room. On the living room floor was Adam, laying there with a bullet wound to his chest. He had already lost a lot of blood and Kono was now kneeling beside him putting pressure on the wound.

Steve and Chin turned when they heard the sirens wailing and knew the ambulance was going to be there soon. Turning back Steve then noticed the note that was left behind. Reaching and taking the note, Steve stepped into another room and opened up the letter. Reading it very carefully once he fell to the ground. He knew Adam wasn't a good guy, he knew that given the chance several months ago that he would have gladly killed the guy himself. Now though, he didn't think that he could even deal with Adam getting hit by a car. Not if it meant that Kono would be going through hell because the man she loved was dying or in danger.

The sirens quickly stopped and Steve heard the ambulance doors open and close. It took Steve mere seconds before he was up and blocking their way to Adam. He knew what he had to do, Danny's life was depending on it.

As he stood there the two ambulance drivers came up and stood before him. The man who was shorter than Danny stopped in his tracks when he almost ran into Steve, "Sir I need you to move. We have to save this man's life."

"No." Steve let roll of his tongue.

Kono stopped crying and looked up at her boss. She couldn't believe what he just said, they had to save Adam. "Boss…."

"Shut up Kono. I said no, Adam is not going to make it." Steve stated glancing at her for a moment.

"Sir I must insist that you move out of the way. This man is bleeding to death and we have no idea how close the bullet is to his chest without getting a closer look."

Steve still didn't move, there was no way that he was going to let a bad guy live over Danny. There was just no way that was happening. When the paramedics both decided to step forward and try to get to Adam, Steve merely walked backwards stopping right in front of Chin and Kono. He wasn't going to let them help him.

Steve could feel his hands and his whole body shaking all over. Glancing back at Kono and Chin, he could see Kono crying over Adam and looking at her boss in disbelief. Turning back to the paramedics he knew that he was doing the wrong thing. When he was about to step out of the way he felt Chin come to stand beside him and let him take the note from his hand. He didn't even bother to look at Chin while he read the letter.

He felt Chin look at him after reading the letter and then he felt him guide him out of Kono's home onto the front yard. Standing out there, they let the paramedics do their work and watched as the wheeled Adam out and onto the ambulance. Kono hopped into the back and then they were gone.

Chin placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "What were you thinking?"

Steve turned his head to look at the one cousin, "Danny's life was what I was thinking about. We have learned so far that this Ryan isn't going to let Danny go or live. Ryan thinks that Danny is his and only his. Anyone who gets in the way of that and we lose Danny for good. This game is just what it is. A game and there is no telling when Ryan is going to pull the plug on it and either kill Danny or take him someplace where we can never find him again."

Chin turned to Steve and looked him square in the eye, "Steve there is no way that we are going to lose Danny. If his ranting doesn't get to Ryan soon then we know that he isn't doing his job." Seeing that there wasn't even a hint of a smile from Steve at the mention of Danny's ranting he added, "Danny is a tough guy, he will hang in there until we find him _and we will find him Steve._"

"Let's go back to headquarters, Ryan will be contacting us shortly."

Steve and Chin got back in the camero and drove off to headquarters. Surprisinglyn Steve did the speed limit the whole way there and there was no talking. Back at headquarters the two men walked inside and got onto the elevator. Upon arriving and exiting the elevator both men were met by Grace.

Grace was ahead of her mother as her mother ran to catch up to her. It was obvious that Grace was upset about something. She stopped in front of Steve and Chin looking up at them. Chin kneeled down so that he was level with her and gently took her by the shoulders.

"Honey what is it?" Chin asked soothingly.

Grace sniffled as fresh tears flowed down her face, "Daddy is on the laptop."

Chin and Steve looked at each other and then Steve took off running to the laptop. They had hoped that Grace would have never seen her father on the laptop. They hoped to keep her safe from all of that but somehow it didn't work.

Chin got up and started to run after Steve. As Rachel got to her daughter Chin yelled back to her, "Keep her away from this area."

Running into Steve's office Chin stood there listening as Ryan started talking, "So by the sirens I heard you choose wrong Commander McGarrett. What a shame? I think that it just might be time to end this game of ours…."

"I will find you and kill you before you can end the game." Steve growled low in his throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, Stevie." Ryan smirked. "I am the one running the game and I can and will end it whenever I want."

Chin knew that if he didn't say anything they might not get anymore chances before Ryan cut them off for good. He had to get them a few more tries at the game first.

Chin stepped in front the laptop and looked right at Ryan, "Brah, there is no need to pull the plug just yet. Steve isn't thinking straight, the last few missions he has been the only one calling the shots. Not once has he gotten any help from his team."

"This game is not for you or anyone else. This is only for the commander."

"You made this my game whenever you decided to take Danny from us."

Ryan smiled deviously and didn't talk for awhile. Thinking it over for a little while he then made his decision, "Fine. You all have two chances left and only two chances left before I quit and you will never see Danny again…one last thing, keep Grace away from the laptop, she doesn't need to see this."

Steve was about to ask to talk to Danny but before he could even get a word out the laptop went blank and they were gone. Once again Danny was gone yet again and now they only had two more tries before it was all gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kono rode in the back of the ambulance sitting right beside Adam as the medics tried to stabilize his breathing and get the bleeding under control. They were working as fast as they could but it just wasn't enough. The bleeding wasn't stopping and it had to stop. Kono needed it to stop. She loved Adam dearly and the fact that he was laying there bleeding to death; nothing that she could do would be enough unless they got him to the hospital.

The medics kept exchanging worried and concerned looks but neither one of them would say anything. Just from their looks Kono knew that something was wrong, there was just a number of things that it could be. Soon the ambulance pulled into Kings Medical Center and the ambulance came to a stop.

The medics opened the back doors and quickly got Adam off the vehicle and rushed him into the hospital. They took him straight to surgery and rushed through the doors. When Kono tried to follow a doctor stopped her, "Sorry no one is allowed back here, you must wait in the waiting room."

The doctor then took off through the doors and left Kono standing there staring. She didn't know how long she stayed standing there but eventually she went over to a chair and sat done. It was going to a long day but she wasn't going to leave until she knew that Adam was going to be okay. Kono couldn't even look at any magazines or newspapers, all she could do was sit there staring at her hands.

Her hands had Adam's blood on them and she didn't even realize it. She knew that she should get up and go wash it off but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Honestly she was pretty much paralyzed at the moment and couldn't even think of moving. All her thoughts were on Adam and him being okay.

Looking back she knew that they had, had some fights but that didn't mean anything. All the fights in the world didn't matter if Adam wasn't there to fight with her. It didn't matter that they were stupid fights over nothing, they were still memories. They weren't the only memories' that she had either. There were the memories of the two in bed together and of the two on some good dates.

Kono was pulled from all her thoughts though when a door opened, she looked up hoping for the doctor but it was just another unfortunate soul coming in to wait for their loved one. Her phone rang just then and she wasn't going to answer it but seeing who it was she decided it would be best if she did, "Hey boss."

"Kono….how is Adam doing?" Steve spoke softly knowing that he messed up big time.

Kono was surprised that he called. Just mere seconds ago he wanted Adam dead but she knew there was a good reason why, "Boss he is still in surgery." She stopped for a brief second feeling the tears coming and then said in an almost sob, "The doctor hasn't come out to tell me anything."

Steve felt his heart break for her, "We are on way there, I won't let you sit through this alone."

"Thanks boss."

The two hung up and Kono was relieved, she didn't want to be at the hospital alone. Once she put her phone back in her pocket she picked up a people's magazine and flipped through it. She tried her hardest to focus on the pictures and the articles in the magazines but it just wasn't working. There was no way of keeping her mind off of the issue at hand. Slowly she got up from her chair and walked over to the doors leading to the surgery rooms. Looking through the windows she didn't see anyone in the hallways.

She was about to push open the doors when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning to look at the person she saw a nurse standing there. The nurse a tad shorter than her and she was holding two cups of coffee in her hand. Reaching out her and she handed Kono one of the cups of coffee. Kono took it slowly and tried to smile at her to tell her thanks but that failed as well.

The nurse smiled at her, "No need to thank me dear." The nurse turned to leave but then added before she left, "He will pull through, don't you worry about that, how could he not. Look at you, any man would come back from the brink of death if he was with you."

Kono tried to smile, "Thank you."

Kono went back to her seat and set the coffee down on the end table that was beside it. The nurses words were very sweet but they still didn't mean anything, Adam was still laying on a gurney dying from a gunshot wound. Once again Kono stopped thinking and looked up when she heard a door open. Hoping for the best she was yet again disappointed, it was only Steve and Chin.

Steve and Chin both walked in at the same time and turned looking for her. When they spotted her, Kono slightly brought her hand up to wave at them but it was half hearted. She was glad that they came, it meant a lot to her but it didn't make her feel any better. Chin kneeled down in front of her grabbing hold of her hands while Steve slowly sat down in the chair next to her.

Chin smiled lightly at his cousin, "I am so sorry, do we have any news?"

Kono didn't make eye contact as there were fresh tears forming in her eyes, "Nothing yet. He has been in surgery for hours and no one has come out to tell me any news."

Chin sighed, he knew how hard this was for her. It was bad enough loosing a loved one but sitting by idly and not doing a damn thing while they laid there dying was even worse. Chin knew all to well, he had to do the same while Malhai died. "Adam will pull through, he is a tough guy….and he loves you."

Steve laid a hand on Kono's shoulder speaking softly, "Chin's right, if anyone can pull through it is Adam."

Kono just shook her head, they were right but she couldn't get past the fact that there was a chance he might not make it. She knew that she should feel anger towards her boss but she knew that he was going through pretty much the same thing. However she still had to find out what this Ryan guy had on Steve now to make him not want to save a life, let alone the love of her life. "Thanks for letting the medics save him boss."

Steve put his head down, he knew that this was coming up sooner or later and had to tell her. He never meant to hurt her in anyway, so instead of speaking he just reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out the note.

Handing the note to her, Kono didn't take it she just asked, "What is this?"

"Just read it."

Kono took the note from Steve and she could tell by the grim look on his face that it wasn't good. Unfolding the piece of paper she read it and then gasped. Looking at Steve she felt her heart breaking yet again in one day.

Chin took the note from her and pocketed in this time, "That's not the only problem."

"What do you mean?" Kono spoke quickly and then getting it, "Ryan contacted you again while I have been here."

Steve looked at her, "We messed up, we didn't choose right he said. Since we didn't choose right he was going to cut us off completely from Danny. Chin spoke up though and got us two more chances," Steve stopped for a second as tears welled in his eyes, "but that's all we've got is these last two chances and then I will never find Danny."

"Boss, I am so sorry." Kono could now feel her heart trying to shatter in a million pieces. This was crushing Steve and everyone could see it. "Danny's coming home, we are going to bring him home. I promise you that."

Steve merely nodded slightly, there was nothing much that he could say. Their worlds were falling apart and there wasn't anything any of them could do about it. He was about to speak when they all heard a door open and looking up they all saw the doctor walk over to them.

All three of them stoop up immediately and waited patiently for the doctor. The doctor reached them and was holding a clipboard with files on it. He looked like he could use a nap and day off.

"Kono…" The doctor started but didn't get to finish his sentence for Kono stepped up.

"I am Kono. How is Adam Dr?" Kono asked rushing to get the words out.

The doctor turned to her and spoke only to her, "He is stabilized and he is going to be fine. The bullet hit a artery and we had to get the bullet out of the artery in order to stop the bleeding."

Everyone in the room could hear and feel the tension leaving Kono now that Adam was safe. "May I go see him?"

"Just for a little while. He will be out of it for a few hours but then he will be awake. In a few days he will be able to go home."

The doctor smiled at them all and then walked away. Steve and Chin were happy for her. Kono turned to them both, "I am going to go see him. I will be back to work helping you get Danny back in a few hours."

"Take all the time you need." Steve hugged her and then turned walked away slowly.

The two cousins could see the grim look that he was wearing and there wasn't a thing that they could. Chin quickly gave her a hug and then went after Steve. Steve was already in the camero with the engine running. Once Chin was in the camero, Steve sped off back to headquarters.

Headquarters was quiet when they got there. Walking down to their offices Steve and Chin saw Grace, Rachel and Stan having dinner. They walked past and pushed open the glass door going to Steve's office. Sitting down at his desk Steve opened the laptop, typed in the password and pressed the call button.

"Brah, what are you doing?" Chin tried to stop him from calling but Steve guarded the laptop like it was his lifeline.

"I am calling that bastard." Steve spoke evenly trying to take his anger out on Chin, "I am not waiting for his next move. I am getting the next move so we can move on and figure out how to catch this jerk."

Chin smiled fully now, this was his boss. This was his friend talking, he finally came back to them. He didn't know what triggered it or caused it but Chin didn't care. They needed this Steve in order to find and get Danny back. Chin sat down beside Steve and listened to the ring while the computer called Ryan.

Soon Ryan was on the screen looking at them with a smile of pleasure on his face, "To what do I owe this indulgence."

"I am only going to say this once, leave everyone else out of this." Steve spoke in his commanding voice, "I am the only one in the way, I am the only one that is stopping you. No one else plays this game but me. If you want me then take me, you want me dead then kill me. Leave everyone else out of this."

Ryan smirked and they could tell that he was enjoying himself greatly, "I think you forget who is in charge, who is making the rules. It is not you, it is me. However I do like your little offer….proposal or whatever you want to call it. Instead of two chances you now only have one chance to play my game the right way, if you still feel the same way after then I will give you directions and the two of us will meet in person so I can take you and kill you."

"STEVE, STEVE. DON'T YOU DARE….." Danny was shouting in the background.

Steve felt his heart stop for second, it was Danny. It was his Danny trying to get him to stop this whole game and not hand himself to the stalker. Steve kept staring at the screen and now he could hear a commotion. Ryan deliberately made sure that Steve and Chin could see everything that was going on.

They both sat stalk still as they saw Ryan turn on Danny and pull out a taser. Ryan already had it on and he reached out tasing Danny for about two minutes. Danny held his mouth tightly shut so nothing came out of his mouth. When Ryan was finished he leaned over Danny and with his tongue sticking out he let it swirl over one of Danny's nipples.

"Stop touching him you bastard." Steve yelled. He was seething with anger and Chin put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Give me the directions NOW!"

Ryan continued to lick Danny's nipple for another minute and then he stood fully up again and licked his lips. "Hawaii Five-O Headquarters tomorrow at midnight, however you must make one last choice. King's Medical Center….."

Chin stood up quickly, "Son of a bitch. What did you do?"

"Sit back down Chin. King's Medical Center as three tank's of chemical gas in it. They are each located in different spots and set to go off in three hours. Once they go off the hospital will be shut down and everyone trapped inside including your officer and her boy. Now you can either save the patients or you can save the healthy. Once again, it's your choice but make the right one."

When the laptop went black both Steve and Chin shot out of their chairs and raced down the hallway. They quickly were on their way to the hospital both make phone calls as they went. Chin already knew that he was going to save Adam and Chin even if it meant leaving some people in the building.


	7. Chapter 7

"Governor Denning you don't seem to be understanding the delicacy of this matter." Steve tried his hardest to make the governor see over the phone. He pointed his finger like he always did when Danny was on a ranting beige. "We have less than two hours now to evacuate the hospital and we must find the three containers. Right now it is only me and Chin, we need all of the support and help that we can get."

"We do not have the manpower to provide you with help. If I would have known hours ago then yes but getting a phone call only two hours before isn't enough." Governor Denning spoke over the phone.

Chin sat in the passenger seat listening to the conversation growing more and more irritated. That was in cousin in there and he wasn't about to let her die. There had to be a way but he was allowing his boss to handle it. They just got Steve back and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin that. They didn't need him in a downward spiral again, they needed him at his fullest.

Steve rolled his eyes, "With all due respect Governor, if it was a hospital full of officers we would have more than enough manpower."

"I would watch what you say commander, you are crossing a very thin line."

Steve punched the steering wheel, "I don't care if I am crossing a line or not, I need all of the men that you can get me at King's Medical Center in ten minutes." He paused as he made a sharp turn, "We have a officer in there and innocent people in there as well. The place has to be evacuated _now_ or the gas will be set off and they will all die. I am sure that you don't want to known as the governor of a state that let innocent people die, a state that didn't even try to save the innocent lives."

There was a very long pause, a pause that seemed to go on forever. Chin glanced at Steve, he was worried that Steve may have pushed to far this time. He was hoping that he didn't, he had to get Kono out of the hospital before that gas went off. He knew that him and Steve could do it on their own but it would go much faster if they got some help and support.

Finally after what seemed forever the governor finally spoke once again, "You will have your men in ten minutes, just make sure you get everyone out of that hospital."

Steve hit the end button and stepped on the gas, there was no way that he was going to wait for their help to get there. He was glad and thank full they were coming but he wasn't going to sit by and wait, not when they could get a head start on getting people out of there alive.

Steve and Chin arrived at the hospital in five minutes, the car screeched to a halt and both men jumped out. Rushing into the hospital they both looked around but there was no one at the desk. Both men went in opposite directions down the hall looking for the first person that they saw.

Steve was the first one to see a nurse standing in the hallway, rushing over to her and gently took her by the shoulders, "I need you to listen to me carefully," When Steve saw the shocked nurse nod at him, he continued, "I need you to call for a immediate evacuation. This must be done in an hour and fourty five minutes. I am member of Five-O."

"Yes sir." The nurse ran down the hall and soon there was an announcement for all to hear.

Doctors and nurses all came running out into the hallway, both Steve and Chin flashed their badges. This way the doctors and nurses knew that they were serious.

Right then officers rushed into the hospital and started entering patients rooms. Soon they were wheeling out patients, the doctors and nurses were helping as well. Steve and Chin joined in on helping them get everyone out of the hospital. In was a tiring process but it was necessary to save them all.

Within an hour they had most of the hospital evacuated and patients safe and sound. All the while the two were looking for Kono and Adam while they helped but neither of them saw the two. Soon the two abandoned helping the staff and patients, they both ran to the surgery room. They checked all the rooms, coming to the last one though it was shut. They two opened the door and saw Adam laying in the hospital bed and Kono sitting next to him.

Chin walked over to Kono and brushed her shoulder, she looked up at him, "We have to leave now."

Kono didn't move from her seat, "I am not leaving Adam."

"There is a gas in the hospital and it will be released soon and then people will die. We had to evacuate and still are, now you have to come with us."

"Not without Adam…" Kono started.

Steve walked over to the hospital bed and gently picked Adam up so he was cradled in his arms, "No one is getting left behind. Now let's get out of here."

With Adam in his arms, Chin and Kono behind him Steve led the way out of the hospital. He checked his watch for the time and they only had minutes left to clear the building. The four of them were soon outside and a doctors were standing on stand by to check the patients when they came out, making sure that they were okay.

Setting Adam down on a nearby gurney that was available, Steve went over to one of the officers that was bringing out another patient, "How many more do we have in there?"

"We have six minutes and we still have four patients in there to go, the rest of the hospital has been cleared. They are the only ones left."

Steve knew that Kono should be with Adam right now but he needed her, "Chin, Kono." He waited and until both of them were with him, "Four patients left and only five minutes to go. Let's save them."

He didn't wait for a okay or anything, Steve turned and ran into the hospital, Chin and Kono following. They checked every room and when they checked a unchecked room they found the four patients. Well one was actually a visitor while the other three were patients. Chin took a patient as well as Kono and the two quickly ran down the hallway to the exit of the hospital.

Steve took the last patient ready to leave but he saw the visitor wasn't moving, "You have to come with me, if you don't you will die." The visitor still didn't move, he was shaking. "I know that your afraid but I promise you, you will be okay. Come with me now."

Finally the visitor moved and followed Steve to the entrance of the hospital. The three of the quickly exited the hospital and when they were out Steve heard the click of the doors. The hospital was now locked down, the gas was being released. They didn't have time to search for the containers, the SWAT team would have to go in.

Only the SWAT team would be allowed in now and only they could take care of the containers that had gas in them. Steve handed his patient over to a doctor and knew that Ryan would be pissed. He saved everyone in the hospital, now he would gladly hand himself to Ryan. He didn't need until midnight to make that decision, he already knew that he was going to do it.

"Chin, Kono, I want you to contact another hospital." Steve urgently spoke, "Get them to help out and see if they can take any of these patients."

"Boss what are you going to do?" Kono asked worried for him.

"Don't worry, I have a couple things to take care of."

Steve turned and walked back to the camero, he wasn't going to tell her what he was going to do. When he was about to get in the car he felt someone grab him, turning around he came face to face with Chin.

Chin stood there looking at him, "I know what your going to do brah. Do you think that Danny would want you to do that?" He sighed, "What makes you think that we will let you do that?"

"This is for Danny, I have to get him back." Steve looked Chin in the eyes, "I am doing this with or without you two letting me. If I am not back in twelve hours then don't rest until you find us."

Steve got into the drivers side, started the engine and drove off. He wasn't going to let Ryan wait until midnight tomorrow. He was going to get Steve now.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve arrived at headquarters and walked into the building. Taking the elevator he pushed open the glass door and went to his office. Opening the laptop he turned it on and pressed the call button. He waited as patiently as he could for Ryan to answer and when he did it wasn't what he expected.

Danny was laying in front of the laptop screen and he was still strapped down. He had a gag in his mouth so he couldn't speak. As soon as the screen came on Danny looked at it. Steve felt his heart stop.

Steve leaned ever so closely to the screen, "Danno, I am coming to get you. Don't worry. I will be there shortly."

Tears started to flow down Danny's cheeks and Steve's heart broke. He had to get him out of there. Soon Ryan came into view and Steve knew that he did this all for fun. It was all for the game of pissing him off. Making it loud and clear that Danny was held captive.

Ryan looked at Steve all the while stroking Danny, "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. How dare you interrupt us."

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow. Meet me here now." Steve clenched his teeth.

Ryan licked his lips and then suckled on one of Danny's ears, "You hear that love, the commander wants to come to me now."

"I am at headquarters now, I am not going anywhere."

Ryan smiled to himself, "I will be there in ten minutes. Meet me out front, leave your guns at headquarters."

Before the screen went black Steve saw Danny try his hardest to fight against the straps but there was nothing he could do. He saw Danny shake his head back and forth, but there was no way that he was leaving Danny there any longer. Steve took his gun off laying it on his desk also taking off his badge.

With his badge and gun on his desk he looked around making sure that everything was in place for Chin and Kono. He had a feeling that he would have to leave the laptop there for them so he didn't bother to pick it as he turned to leave his office. When he turned to leave his office he had to stop in his tracks.

Grace stood slightly in his office looking at him. She noticed the gun and badge on his desk and went into the office further, "Uncle Steve what are you doing?"

Steve knelt down in front of her smiling, "I am going to save your daddy."

Grace looked unconvinced as she glanced again at his badge and gun on the desk, "What are you really doing uncle Steve? You need your gun to save Danno."

Steve slightly put his head down, she wasn't supposed to see him leave, he didn't know how to explain to her that he was leaving as well. "Gracie, I have to go meet the bad guy that has Danno so I can save him. In order for me to do that I have to follow his instructions."

"Be careful uncle Steve, no one wants to loose you either." Grace said out loud.

"Don't worry, we will be back in no time." Steve got up from kneeling and went to leave the office, but he had an idea. "Gracie I need you to do me and Danno a favor." Grace nodded her head and kept listening, "When I leave I want you to call my cell phone, then I want you to leave the phone on my desk and go back to your mom. I want you to call Chin or Kono and tell them that you have me on the line, tell them to trace the call. Chin already knows what is going on. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course uncle Steve." Gracie looked up at him as he left his office and made his way out of the building.

Steve made his way out of headquarters and stood just in front the building waiting, checking his watch he only had two minutes left until Ryan came to get him. The two minutes went by so slow, as he didn't know what he would do if Ryan brought Danny with him. He was going to have to try and save him, there was nothing that he wouldn't do to have him back standing right there beside him.

Steve knew as well that Danny was probably ready to rant him to death. There was no way that he was going to let this go. Danny would never let him live this one down, first there would be the fact that he got captured and then that Steve took so long saving him. Of course there would be the lovely rant that Steve put himself at risk and in harm's way by saving Danny. It never failed.

A unmarked gray van pulled up screeching to a halt right at the edge of the sidewalk getting Steve's attention. He knew without even looking that it was Ryan. The van had no plates on the front or on the back and all the windows were tinted. There was no way to see in or out of the van from what Steve could see. Walking up to the van the side door finally opened.

Holding his breath he had to bite his lip for all he saw was a heap of shortness and blonde hair. There were chains holding his arms up and splayed out while Danny was up against a cage like wall. Ryan stepped out of the van with a gun in his hand.

"Get in." Ryan spoke with venom and anyone who would have looked at his face could tell that he was not happy about Steve.

Steve complied willingly to his order, he would do anything to save Danny. As he was climbing into the van Danny lifted up his head and looked at Steve. He started to struggle, shaking his head. Steve was finally pushed into the van and then Ryan tased Danny once again.

Steve took action and started to make his way over to Danny. Ryan however pointed the gun at Danny's head and Steve stopped in his tracks. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Don't you dare try to protect him through this. He knows better, he doesn't want to get hurt then he needs to stay still." Ryan practically hollered.

Ryan then climbed into the van slamming the side door shut, he then yanked Steve's hands and tightly wrapped plastic cuffs on them. He then moved up front, started the van and drove about as fast as Steve usually drove.

While Ryan was driving Steve looked at Danny accessing the damage, not seeing any he let a small sight out. Danny looked fine except for the fact that he had been tased and touched by a stalker. Steve made sure that Ryan wasn't looking and made his way over to Danny. Once at Danny, Steve did the one thing that he had been missing and wanting to do for so long. Steve leaned against Danny and laid his head against his chest.

It was the best thing that Steve could have asked for, he could hear Danny's heart beating. He never wanted it to stop beating, he missed it so much. Steve was content in that moment even if they both did die mere seconds later. Sighing, he wanted nothing more than for Danny to wrap his arms around him and hold him. He knew that wasn't going to happen, not until they were both safe and sound.

Steve looked up at Danny's face and saw the realization on Danny's face that he missed Steve as well. Danny just stared down at him looking at Steve as well. "Danny, I am getting us both out of here."

Danny just kept staring and looking at Steve. It took Steve a moment to realize that Danny was actually making sure that the stalker hadn't hurt him. Steve kept his voice low and at a whisper, "Danny, I am fine. I promise you, I am worried about you." He sat up a little but didn't remove himself from Danny's side, "Listen just nod when you understand me."

This time they both made eye contact with each other, making sure that they both knew what was going on.

Steve whispered once again, "Grace made the call, the other line is still open." Upon hearing Grace's name along with the phone call, Danny started to worry, "Hey, she isn't on the other line I promise you. Once Chin and Kono start tracing the call they will get a location and by chance they don't they will have the general idea of where we are headed. I am getting you back safely."

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop, so abrupt that Steve went flying back towards the front the van. They heard the door open up and knew that Ryan was getting out of the van, then the side door opened up and Ryan stood there with gun in hand. He climbed into the van and unchained Danny from the cage wall and then forced him out of the van.

Holding the gun to Danny's head Steve had no choice but to get out of the vehicle. From what Steve could see, they were in a remote location, there were no stores, houses, or anything remotely public. They were in the middle of nowhere, but they couldn't be to far. They only traveled about twenty minutes at the most from Headquarters, Steve now hated himself. They were only minutes away from Danny and he never knew it.

"Let's go." Ryan demanded.

Neither one of them were listening, they were both looking at each other. Steve then turned and looked straight forward. There was no way that he was doing anything this bastard said, unless he made him. He could be quite resilient at times.

Seeing that they weren't moving Ryan did the one thing that would make them move. With the taser on highest voltage, without warning he reached out and tased Steve. He tased him for five minutes and in the end Steve was still standing.

Steve kept his focus on Danny the whole time he was being tased. Danny was struggling, but Ryan kept hold of him all the while whispering in his ear what he was going to do to Steve.

Once Ryan stopped tasing Steve he grinned, "Now walk, both of you or we will have some fun."

Steve and Danny both started walking while Ryan led the way. He led them through brush and high grass, then finally led them to none other than a field of corn. Walking through many cornstalks they finally came to abrupt stop as Ryan bent down and picked up what must have been the handle to a door. Forcing Danny down first, Ryan followed then held the gun to Danny's head while Steve climbed down.

Once they were down, Ryan pulled the door shut by a rope he had attached to it. He forced them to keep moving and the two were now walking through a narrow tunnel. About half hours worth of a walk the two came to a dead end and were met face to face with a door. Ryan pushed past them and exposed a key, opening the door Steve was met with the room that they have been seeing on the laptop.

Stepping through Ryan grabbed Steve, he pushed him up against a wall and applied a chain to his arm. Then Steve watched as Ryan forced Danny back onto the table, strapping him down so that he could move or go anywhere.

"Now, I have some business to attend to but when I come back we will all get used to each other."

Ryan exited the room and they both heard the lock click as he locked them inside. Looking at the door, Steve noticed that there was doorknob or anything on the door from their side. With his hand that wasn't chained he pulled his phone out of his pants but their was no service, nothing. They must have lost service minutes ago when they entered the underground. Steve just hoped that Chin and Kono were able to trace it before they lost signal.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace watched as Uncle Steve left headquarters and stood waiting for the man that had her daddy. She didn't want him to go, he was the only one that kept everything together when her daddy wasn't there. She turned back to his desk and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing her uncle Steve's phone number she heard it ring several times and then she heard the sound of two keys being pressed after Steve answered.

She knew that he was on the other line, or at least he picked up the call. She then set her cell phone down on his desk and left the office just like he said to. Grace was making her way to her mother while reciting Kono's cell phone number. She already knew it by heart, for the four five-o members were the one's she called when something was tragically wrong.

Grace turned left and went into the new lounge as she would like to call it. Her mother was sitting on a sofa watching television while Stan was making some food. Grace went up her mom standing in front of her.

Grace held her hand out, "Mommy, I need your cell phone, please."

Rachel stopped watching her show and looked at her daughter, "You have a cell phone, where is yours at?"

Grace kept her hand held out, "I am helping uncle Steve."

At the name of uncle Steve, Rachel sat up straighter and was a little nervous, "Why does uncle Steve need your help sweetie?"

"He went to save daddy. He told me to call Chin and Kono."

Rachel merely nodded and handed over her cell phone. If Steve told her to call Chin and Kono then she had to call them now, there was no time to waste.

Grace dialed her aunt Kono's number and waited for her pick up, "Kono…"

"Kono, it's Grace….." Grace started.

"Grace is everything alright?" Kono asked with fear in her voice, she didn't want anything to happen to the little girl.

"I am fine, uncle Steve told me to call you. He going to save daddy, he is waiting for the man to come get him." Grace paused for a second. "Uncle Steve told me to call his phone and then leave the phone on his desk. He said to call you and Chin."

Chin smiled lightly, Grace was an amazing girl, "Thank you Gracie."

Before she hung Grace had almost forgotten, "Oh one more thing, he also said that Chin already knows or he knows something."

They all hung up and Grace handed her phone back to her mom. She then went and sat down.

Meanwhile Danny was now watching Steve be forced into the van, there was nothing that he was able to do. The bastard knew exactly what to do to get Steve in the van. It didn't matter if he had a gun to his head or if he was patting his hair, Steve would enter the van. Danny knew that once he was in the van it was all over, he was able to protect himself against this bastard but he knew there was a chance that he couldn't protect him from Ryan.

Ryan just wanted to keep Danny for himself, he was making it clear that anyone who was in his way was going to die. Steve was number one on the top of that list, Steve would be the first to go and now it was just that much easier for Ryan to get rid of him. Danny couldn't let Steve die for him or for trying to save him. He had to make that clear to Steve.

Once Steve was in the van Danny couldn't take it, they looked at each other and Danny did the only thing that he knew to do, he struggled. Struggling might not have been the best thing to do, Ryan tased him leaving Steve furious and concerned. Danny watched as Steve started to take action and try to come to him, that's when Ryan put the gun to Danny's head.

Danny listened or tried listening as Ryan warned Steve not to protect him. He barely caught what Ryan told Steve, he was to busy concentrating, making sure that nothing happened to Steve. Now that they were both in the van, Ryan climbed in binding Steve's wrists and then he slid up to the drivers seat, started the van and drove away.

As the van moved down the road, Danny watched as Steve looked him over, making sure he was alright. Danny was perfectly fine he just was not okay with Steve being held captive by this monster. Danny had to get Steve out of here.

Danny turned his attention back to Steve who was now making his way over to him. He wanted to hold him so bad, he wanted Steve in his arms but there was no way of that happening. Ryan would never allow it and if he caught Steve there would be blood shed. Danny wanted nothing more than make sure Steve didn't come to him but all thought of that stopped when he felt Steve beside him with Steve's head laying on his chest. It was the best thing in the world, to have Steve beside him once again, he didn't want this to end.

Danny couldn't help but look at Steve and watch him as he sat there beside him. A few seconds passed and Danny could hear Steve talking but there was just no paying attention. The warmth of Steve against him was unbearable, he wished that he could wrap his arms around him. He wanted to kiss Steve, it had been days since the last kissed or even touched. He wanted to be in their own bed laying down side by side instead of in a van chained and bound.

Danny snapped out of it when he heard Steve talk about his daughter. He quickly went back to looking at Steve though, once Steve reassured him that Grace was perfectly safe. However he didn't get long to look at Steve more, the van came to an abrupt stop and Danny knew where they were at.

The van door slid open and in mere seconds the gun was back at his head and he was out of the van. Seeing that there was a gun to his head, Danny watched as Steve complied once again with that stalker.

As they stood there, Danny watched as Steve took in his surroundings and then took in the rest of the facts. Once Steve figured it out, Danny saw the shocked, horrified, and self loathing look on Steve's face. Danny knew that Steve was blaming himself and hating himself.

Ryan was ready to move onward, Steve and Danny couldn't stop staring at each other. Danny was trying to make Steve understand that he wasn't his fault but Steve couldn't get past that. Eventually Steve turned and looked straight forward still wearing the same look. Danny knew it was time to move but Steve wasn't going to. Ryan stepped up to him and Danny watched as Steve was tased and Steve met Danny's eyes again. He was tased for awhile and Danny watched while Steve never stopped looking at him. Once it stopped, they moved on.

The three made their way to the cornfield and then through the cornfield until Ryan came to his trap door. Once the door was open and they were inside, Danny knew where they were headed next. Walking down the long tunnel, Danny didn't want Steve in that room. It was bad enough that Steve had to watch from a laptop but he shouldn't have to watch while they were in the same room.

At the door, Ryan opened it and then grabbing Steve forced him against a wall, chaining his one hand to it. Then Danny let Ryan force him back onto the table and strapped him down. Danny looked at Steve again and knew that he would do anything to get Steve out of here, even if it meant staying with Ryan forever.

Authors Note: I am so sorry about this chapter. I know that it is boring and a repeat but I wanted to make sure I showed Grace doing what Steve told her to and I wanted to show Danny's side when Steve turned himself over to the stalker. The next chapter will be better but it will probably be a chapter with Kono and Chin in it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kono quickly pulled out her tablet and started touching buttons on the screen. Sure enough Steve's cell phone was on and the signal was strong, which meant that they could possibly be close. Kono sure hoped that the three were close, they needed their ohona back together and Grace need her father back.

Kono kept her laptop on her legs as Chin drove, every now and then glancing over at the signal. Kono had to give her cousin some credit, he was almost driving like Steve did. Fast enough to get them wherever they needed to go.

Kono's phone rang out startling her out of her thinking trance, "Kono."

"I started tracing the call from your laptop, it looks like they are headed to the Luna cornfield…" Adam spoke quickly through the phone to her.

Chin glanced at his cousin and pressed the mute button on the cell phone. He couldn't believe that she had contacted him, let alone let him help with finding Steve and Danny.

"Don't give me that look cuz." Kono sighed with irritation. She didn't need her cousin to be so damned protective right now. They needed all the help they could get. "We need help if we want to find Steve and Danny."

Chin kept his eyes on the road, not saying anything he unmated the call and decided that he would just listen. He wasn't going to deny needing help finding them, he just wasn't so sure that Steve would like the help that they were getting.

"I will meet you at the cornfield…" Adam started slowly to say but sounded like he was still in pain.

"We got this covered, you are not allowed to do anything just yet. When the doctors give the okay then you can walk about."

Adam chuckled lightly, "Fine but three of my men will meet you there."

The call was ended and Kono continued to watch the signal, so far it was still on the same path. The cornfield couldn't be much further, given a ten minute drive from McGarrett and anyone would have been there. Chin made a sharp turn and came to a stop, looking out the windshield Kono could see another vehicle awaiting them. No doubt that it was Adam's guys, true to his word, she knew that he would send them there.

With the vehicle in park, Chin turned the ignition off and the two of them sat there for several minutes. Kono kept watching the signal until the three men got out of the vehicle. Kono didn't recognize any of them, glancing at Chin the two got out and walked over to them cautiously. All the while Kono kept her laptop with her with the signal still flashing.

Standing a good distance away from the Chin looked around, "Let's get to work finding Steve and Danny."

One the men could tell that Chin didn't like them there, "We aren't thrilled about this either but we got orders from the boss."

Kono checked her laptop once again, this time to find that the signal was no longer there. That meant that they could be anywhere out there and they had no way of finding them. She turned to her cousin, "Signals gone."

"Damnit." Chin cursed out loud and hit thin air with his fist.

"Hey, they might just have gotten someplace where there is no signal. If we have had them this long then they can't be to far ahead of us." Kono placed a hand on her cousins shoulder.

Chin nodded, she was right, they just lost the signal which meant that they couldn't be to far behind. There was a good chance that they would find them soon.

"You three go together and Kono comes with me, start searching. If you find anything wait for us to get there." Chin barked out orders knowing that he shouldn't be trusting the three men to go off by their selves but he had no choice. He wasn't going to let Kono go with any of them and get hurt on his watch.

They all went in different directions searching every inch of the corn field. They all came up empty handed. There was no sign of Steve or Danny anywhere, there was no trail to follow. There was not another lead besides the one that Steve had given them and now it was gone.

Chin and Kono walked back to the vehicles and arrived just as the three men got to theirs. None of them had to say anything before they left, they all knew that nobody found the two detectives. Chin and Kono climbed in and headed back to headquarters.

Authors note: Sorry so short and kind of boring, I am getting over the flu. I have been sick with it for the last whole week and am just now feeling up to doing stuff. I am working on the next chapter and it will be much better for it's about Steve and Danny. I will try to update tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of Danny, it had only been minutes since Ryan had locked them in here and left. There was no telling when he was going to come back and unleash whatever torture he wanted to on them. In fact he was more than likely out there somewhere watching their interaction with one another, gaining everything he needed to use them both as leverage.

He knew he had to get them out of there, he was a seal after all, he could get them out of anything. Steve looked at the chain that was holding him captive and started to pull. He tried to reach around him to grab hold of it with his other hand but wasn't able to, the chain was merely to short, it's only purpose to hold Steve there in place. His only other option was to pull with his arm and shoulder until it hopefully came loose enough so they could escape.

Danny watched while he pulled and pulled, knowing that he wasn't going to break that chain. The only thing he would succeed in would be to break his arm or pop it out of socket, what good would the seal be then, "Babe, what are you trying to do?"

Steve kept pulling but he glanced over at Danny, "I am going to get us out of here."

"By pulling on a chain that has you tied down and that won't budge. You do see the problem with that right," Danny kept on looking at Steve and the rant just formed in his head, "Babe, I know that your big macho superman navy seal but not even you can break that chain. It is called a chain for a reason, it's to keep someone there tied up."

Steve couldn't help but smile, Danny always ranted and knew when to rant. He missed his ranting and was glad to have it back. "If I can't break it in several minutes then I will stop."

Steve turned back to his task at hand, he knew there had to be a way to get the chain loose. He just had to, they were both being held captive by a crazy person. A crazy person who wanted to take Danny away from him, he wasn't going to let that happen.

While he kept pulling he could feel Danny's eyes on him, he knew that Danny was making sure he didn't hurt himself. The chain still wouldn't budge, Steve paused for a moment and gathered all the strength that he had left in him. He pulled one last time as hard as he could and the two men heard a loud crack and huge pop.

The chain was still in place and unbroken, but Steve was now hunched over and Danny heard the hiss that escaped his mouth. The arm the chain was holding was now limp and floppy, there was no doubt that Steve had popped it out of place. Possibly even broke it, there was no telling.

Danny knew that Steve was in pain, it worried him, "Babe, are you okay?"

Steve slowly brought his head up and anyone else who looked at him would think that he was okay, but for Danny who knew him to well, knew better. Steve was in pain but he wasn't going to let it get in his way.

"I'm fine." Steve spoke slowly and hid another hiss that escaped him

Before either of them could speak another word to each other they heard the sound of the lock click. Steve being the only who could actually turn his head to look watched as the doorknob was slowly turned, in walking Ryan. Ryan didn't have his shirt on and Steve could see that he obviously worked out. Ryan had a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face leading Steve to believe that nothing good was going to come out of this. One of them was about to suffer and he would try is very best to make sure it wasn't Danny.

Steve knew that he had an angle to work at with at the moment, the very same angle that he wanted. Together him and Ryan would hopefully keep Danny safe and unharmed. After all that was what Ryan wanted was to have Danny.

Ryan stood between the two men and kept looking back and forth, like he was deciding which one looked better. It was all coming down to which one would be better leverage.

Ryan quickly made his decision, he kissed Danny long and hard for several minutes, then he stepped away and stood right in front of Steve. Steve refused to show him any sign that his arm was badly injured, no good would come of it. Ryan took the lid off of the drink that he had in his hand, "This drink here is my very own concoction, I have never tried it on anyone just yet. You see I was going to try it on my love over there but then you came along, then I thought what a waste it would be to use it on him. Better use it on you than him."

Steve used his other hand that wasn't chained to the wall to swing at Ryan, which landed Ryan a hit to the nose. Ryan growled in his throat putting the drink down and hitting Steve back in the face hard.

"Steve" Danny yelled watching the whole scene in front of him.

Ryan hit Steve again and then without warning yanked his other arm and chained that one to the wall as well. Now Steve had no use of either of his arms and the one was still badly injured. Now that Steve was completely tied up Ryan picked the drink back up and brought it to Steve's mouth.

Steve refused to open his mouth, there was no way that he was drinking anything that Ryan had made. He would rather be punched a thousand times before he drank what Ryan gave him. However he didn't have much of a choice, Ryan got angry and with his other hand pinched Steve's nose shut and then shoved the bottle into his mouth. Steve felt the liquid go into his mouth and as his mouth filled up with the drink he had no choice but to swallow it.

Ryan poured the whole drink into Steve's mouth making him drink it all and once it was gone he stood there for a second. Then before he left the room yet again, Ryan grabbed Steve's junk in his hand massaging them. He leaned over to Steve's ear and whispered but loud enough for Danny to hear as well, "Just because I am going to kill you doesn't mean I can't have fun with you first."

Ryan left the room locking it behind him, leaving Danny and Steve wondering just what the drink was that Steve had to drink. Whatever the drink was Steve didn't feel any different than what he did when he was brought in. Steve didn't get much time to think, he heard the lock again and soon Ryan walked back into the room. He was smiling from ear to ear and held the taser in his hand once again.

Ryan walked over to a chest he had in the room and flipped open the lid. Pulling out a torch, Ryan walked back in between Steve and Danny. He stood there playing with the torch, lighting it and relighting it, making the two wait. Soon he turned back to Steve and relighting the torch once again walked over to him.

"Don't hurt him." Danny yelled struggling as best he could against the straps that were holding him down. "It's me you want remember, not anybody else. Just leave him out of this."

Steve snapped his head up so that he was looking at Danny and shaking his head. "Babe, shut up." Steve turned his attention back on Ryan who was mere inches from him now, "I won't let him have you."

Ryan held the torch up the chain that was holding Steve, applying yet another chain the torch now hung right below the chain. Ryan then went back to his chest and got out yet another torch. Applying a chain to that torch as well it hung right below the other chain. Once he had both hanging there, he turned the flame on the highest it would go guaranteeing that it would heat the chains a lot faster than if the flame was on low.

However it wasn't enough, Ryan stood admiring the work for seconds and then he took more chain from the wall and wrapped it around the rest of Steve's arms. Now both of Steve's arms were covered with chain. Steve knew that Ryan wanted him to suffer with as much pain that could be applied to his body.

"Let's just see how much pain the seal can take, shall we." Ryan smirked turning to Danny now.

"You son of a…." Danny shouted but the rest didn't come out.

Ryan covered Danny's mouth with his own shutting him up. Danny tried to move his head but didn't succeed at all. Steve stood there watching hating Ryan more than he did before. Steve watched as Ryan stepped back from Danny and he went to stand against another wall, watching Steve.

Steve knew that it was now time to wait until he started to burn in order to see just how far Ryan would go. He didn't know what would unfold once he started to burn and feel the pain, he was honestly afraid to see what would happen. This was all a game to him, a game that Steve and Danny got pulled into playing. There was no stopping the game unless they played by his rules, only Ryan was making the rules as he went. At any moment he could decide not to play this game and just stop all together.

That was to good to be true as Steve felt the chains getting hot, soon they would be really hot. To hot for anyone to touch and he would be feeling the pain any minute now. Steve knew that he could take the pain, he didn't know if Danny could take the pain of laying there and watching. He just hoped that Danny could do it for the both of them, though if their places were reversed, Steve would not watch.

Soon the chains were hotter than a hot poker, Steve could feel them burning his skin. The longer they burned his skin the sooner they would see some charred skin and smoke. Steve knew that it would take that long, he stood there firmly and refused to scream out in any kind of pain. Steve made sure to always look at Danny, he didn't look away, Steve knew that if he kept looking at him then his resolve wouldn't break.

Steve saw the concern in Danny's eyes and he glanced at his arms to see smoke starting to rise. He could see some charred skin under the chain, Steve looked back at Danny and smiled a light small smile. It was supposed to calm the blonde down, but Steve could see that it wasn't doing that at all. Danny was trying in a vain attempt to get out of the straps, but to no avail.

Ryan pushed off the wall and walked over to them, "Well it seems that the seal is much more tolerant of pain than I thought. We will just have to see about that."

He put a hand on Danny's chest and rested it there. As more smoke started to rise, Danny couldn't take anymore of it. He had to do something to stop the burning of his love's. Danny looked at Steve when he spoke, "Ryan stop this, you proved your point."

Ryan turned to Danny and smiled at him, "Have I now."

"Yes, so take the chains off his arms." Danny spoke smoothly, "If you don't take the chains off his arms then there might not be much of him left for you do more damage to."

Ryan looked at Steve who now was sagging just a tad from the weight of all the chains and from the pure fact that he was burning. Ryan growled low in his throat, he knew Danny was right. He wanted to make sure Steve suffered for a while, so Ryan got some big tongs and removed the chains from his arms. Ryan then turned and left but not before nuzzling Danny's neck with his mouth and promising to be back shortly.

With the weight of the chains off of him there was no enough slack for Steve to sink to the floor. He sunk to the floor and sat there breathing in and out. The pain the burning he could deal with but he didn't know how much longer Danny could deal with him getting hurt.

"Babe please tell me your alright." Danny spoke softly afraid of the answer.

"I will be fine as soon as we get out of here." Steve stated not looking at him.

"Look at me." Danny firmly asked, but when Steve didn't look at him Danny spoke more firm, "Look at me babe."

Steve looked at Danny and Danny could see why he didn't want to look at him. There was pain etched on his face and in his eyes, pain that he would only ever let him see. Steve knew what his face was showing when he heard a tiny gasp escape Danny's lips. He never wanted to show him this pain but he did.

"I am fine. Nothing that I can't handle." Steve said turning to look at his arms.

His arms were charred and there was still some smoke coming off of them. There were deep burn marks of the impression of the chain on his arms. One could see that much pressure and heat was applied. Steve laid his head back against the wall to rest, he would need to get some even if he didn't sleep. He could feel Danny's eyes on him and Danny just looked at the marks on Steve's arms. They were bad, he couldn't believe that Ryan had done this to him. Danny had to make sure it didn't happen again, Steve's life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been hours since Ryan last entered the room and put Steve through pain, so much pain that Danny could see it on his face. There was no telling when this monster was going to decide to come back in and deliver more pain.

Danny knew that this whole situation was his fault, if he only would have dealt with the stalker years ago then none of this would be happening. Truth be told, Danny thought he had taken care of his stalker a long time ago and he was also afraid of what this stalker would take from him. He didn't want to loose his daughter and at that time he didn't want to loose his wife. That all changed though when he moved to Hawaii and fell in love with super navy seal in the room with him. Now he couldn't loose Steve, Steve was his life and kept everything together for him.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the chains moving from where Steve was at. He looked over and Steve was trying to adjust his arms but to no avail, they were chained to good. His arms were bent back and he couldn't move them from that position. Once Steve realized that there was no way of moving his uncomfortable arms he sunk back down to the floor and sat there with his head down.

Danny turned his head to the side completely now so that he was actually looking at Steve, "Babe, I'm sorry."

Hearing Danny apologize, Steve brought his head up to look at his mainlander. He didn't know why he was apologizing, there was no need for an apology. "Danno, you didn't do anything wrong."

Danny sighed, "You are in this situation because of me." Danny saw Steve start to argue and he continued before Steve could interrupt him, "I should have taken care of this bastard a long time ago."

Steve immediately saw the guilt that was playing at Danny's face and also with his head, "Babe, you thought you did take care of this monster. There is no mistake in that, so he really was never taken care of. That's no big deal, he will be taken care of now."

"You….you don't understand." Danny started and the guilt wasn't going away, so Steve knew he was going to hear a rant. "I was afraid, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't want to loose Gracie because she is my whole world, she keeps everything going for me. But when I moved here to Hawaii and fell in love with you, my whole world rose up. It didn't matter that you tried to get me killed everyday of our lives or did things that you never should have done, you are my world. I can't and won't loose you."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but both men heard the door open and watched as Ryan walked into the room. Steve watched his every move knowing that it was time for more pain. This time though he didn't walk over to the chest, instead he walked right over to Danny.

Steve could feel his blood boiling, he needed to stay away from Danny. There was nothing that Steve could do while chained up to a wall though. Steve watched as Ryan straddled Danny and with a smirk on his face leaned his face down to Danny's neck. Steve got up from the floor as Ryan kissed and lavished Danny's neck with his tongue.

Steve didn't want to watch but he had to be strong for his Danno, he tugged at the chains wanting nothing more than to break free of them. He had to save Danny, but it didn't matter how many times he tried to get Ryan to talk to him, there was no stopping. Ryan just kept playing with Danny's neck and enjoying himself every minute while Danny stared straight up at the ceiling.

Steve didn't know how long Ryan kept at it but right when he thought it was all over, Ryan did something far worse. Ryan brought his head up and turned around on Danny's body. Slowly and very slowly he unzipped Danny's pants and removed them from his body. Ryan then looked right at Steve and unzipped his pants removing them as well.

Steve felt his whole body shake, he had to save his Danny, he couldn't let him keep getting violated. Ryan lowered his head and took Danny into his mouth, he started to suck. However he stopped sucking and brought his head back up when Danny wasn't sucking him.

Ryan sat on Danny stroking him up and down, "My love you either pleasure me or I will make sure Stevie there suffers much greater pain than he already has."

Danny turned and looked at Steve who was struggling against the chains, then he turned back to Ryan and opened his mouth. Steve yelled at the top of his lungs, "You son of bitch. Don't you dare touch him, get the hell off of him."

Ryan laughed, "My, my. Aren't we being a bit disrespectful." He then went back to Danny, "Pleasure me now or Stevie will get my torment instead of you."

Danny opened his mouth and took Ryan into him despite hearing Steve's yells of objection. Steve felt himself shake much more than before, he couldn't watch anymore. His best friend and lover was being violated and there was nothing that he could do about it. Ryan came a lot quicker than Danny and though Danny tried to get Ryan out of his mouth before he came, it was no use.

Ryan sat firmly on Danny's mouth until all his cum was out of him and merely chuckled when Danny gagged from trying not to swallow. Steve just kept watching helpless as the torment just kept going after that. Ryan kept sucking Danny until Danny came in his mouth despite that fact that he didn't want to. Ryan brought his head up and looked at Steve as he licked his lips. His torment didn't stop there, Ryan inserted three fingers into Danny.

Danny felt them at first before the were pushed into, he turned his face to Steve and watched him. He struggled against Ryan, he didn't want his fingers inside of him. Only Steve could do anything like that to him and he wanted it so badly to be Steve. Danny never took his eyes off of Steve as he felt Ryan's fingers go inside of him.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes knowing that, that was the only comfort he could give him. He felt sick to the stomach as he watched Ryan insert his fingers into Danny. His blood was running cold and he wanted to stop this torment. As he watched Ryan finger his love, Steve struggled with all his might against the chains. He yelled and yelled making his voice hoarse but nothing stopped Ryan.

Finally after what felt like hours, Ryan got up from Danny and licked his fingers, he then walked to the door. Before he left he turned to Steve, "Tomorrow will be your turn."

Steve didn't care, he watched as Ryan left the room and then turned his attention back to Danny. Danny now lay strapped to the table with no pants and stared right back at Steve. Steve could see the tears in Danny's eyes that hadn't fell yet and it broke his heart. It never should have been Ryan doing that stuff to him, it should have been Steve. The two of them should be home in their bed making love together. Not this, not this torture.

Steve tried to calm himself down after all of that but he was still shaky and his voice was very much hoarse, "I am getting us out of here."

Danny just nodded, he wasn't in the mood for arguing with his navy seal, not when all he wanted was for his superman to be laying in bed with him, "Please don't try to break the chains anymore. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Steve turned his attention to the chains examining them, "Right now this is the only way I know possible of getting us out of here. I have to break these chains."

Danny shook his head back and forth, "No you don't. Your just going to hurt yourself further."

Steve heard the worry in his love's voice and turned back to him, "Babe, I promise you I am going to get you out of here."

"Please do it before he touches you."

"I don't care what he does to me, he is never going to hurt you again." Steve growled in his throat. "I won't allow it, I am going to do everything in power to make sure that you aren't harmed anymore."

Steve felt himself tremble, he knew deep down that he had failed Danny. He was supposed to keep him safe from anything and he couldn't even protect him from this. Steve should have protected him instead of yelling at the top of his lungs. Instead he just stood there chained to a wall watching. It was up to him to keep his partner safe, it always had been. Even before the two were together, that's why he always put himself in the line of fire. That's why he always jumped off of roofs to catch a suspect. He had to do it in order to keep Danny safe and now he failed. He wasn't doing his duty, he wasn't protecting the love of his life. It was all Steve's fault and he knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Steve kept at the chains for hours, pulling and tugging but to no avail. He was starting to feel the pull of it on his injured arm and knew that his other arm was injured as well. He glanced over at Danny who had been staying quiet these last hours watching him to find that he was asleep. He knew that the sleep would be could for Danny, after he had been through so much.

Steve went back to the chains, he knew that there had to be something there that he missed. Deciding to take a break from the chains he turned his attention to the door. Once he got loose of the chains he knew that he would have to figure out how to get the door open. There was no doorknob on the inside and any regular old door he would have been able to break down. However the was made of steel or something and so far from the looks of it, it could only be opened from the outside.

He slowly turned his head to look around the room but there were no windows or any other way out besides the door. There wasn't much in the room now that he was actually taking everything in. Besides the table that Danny was strapped to, the chains, and the chest that contained all sorts of torment there wasn't anything else in the room. Maybe just maybe if he could get to the contents of the chest, he could get them out of there. First though he had to get out of those damned chains.

Once again Steve's concentration on getting out was broken and his attention turned to the door when he heard it opening. Ryan stood in the doorway taking the two men in before he entered the room. Seeing that Danny was asleep, Ryan went over and punched him in the face, waking him up.

Danny looked around before focusing all of his attention on Steve and Ryan. Ryan reached into his pocket producing a key. Taking the key he unchained Steve's left arm, then he pulled out his gun once again. Ryan then left the room once again only to return minutes later with yet another table. He put the table right beside Danny's and then walked back over to Steve who's right arm was limp beside his body.

Ryan pulled his gun out yet again and pointed it at Danny, cocking the barrel, "Now I am going to unchain your other arm and we are going to go over to the table. You are going to lay down and not put up a fight or I will kill Danny now. The gun is ready."

Danny watched as Ryan unchained Steve's other arm and shook his head, making sure that Steve understood not to put up a fight. He wasn't going to have Steve get killed, instead he watched as Steve walked over to the table. Ryan waited while Steve laid down on his back and once again chained him down. He didn't use straps like he did on Danny, he used much heavier chains than the ones that were on the wall.

Steve knew that Ryan didn't want him to break free, that Ryan knew if he didn't use the right tools, Steve could break free. Once Steve was chained down to the table, Ryan then went over to Danny. Looking at him for seconds he then went over to chest rummaging through it. He finally produced another yet much smaller chest. Ryan opened the chest picking up a huge needle, smiling.

This needle was one that they would use on chemo patients, one that Steve knew would hurt like hell. Danny also knew that this would hurt like hell and between and him Steve they just kept glancing at each other.

Ryan didn't give either of them much time to think or say anything, with the needle in his hand he stuck it into Danny's arm. Danny knew that he shouldn't cry out and was doing his hardest not to, but it hurt much worse than it should have. Soon Ryan had out another needle and stuck Danny again. Steve struggled as best he could against the chains that were wrapped around him. There was no way, but he had to stop this pain Danny was in. It was his job.

Ryan continue to stick Danny with needles and both Danny and Steve were wondering just how many needles were in that box. Danny had stopped pretending like it didn't hurt like hell fifty needles ago. He screamed out not being able to take the pain anymore.

Steve heard the piercing scream of Danny's and his heart was trying to break. The pain that Danny was enduring was to much for him. Steve watched Danny the whole time but Danny couldn't bring himself to look at Steve. Steve wanted so bad for it to be him going through this pain and not Danny.

Finally Ryan pulled out the last needle and stuck Danny one last time. Stepping back rubbing his hands together, he admired his work. He then kissed Danny long on the mouth.

Ryan looked Danny right in the eyes, "You don't have much longer, you must make a choice soon. Be with me forever and never return or watch the seal die."

Ryan left the room, slamming the door shut. Danny breathed getting his breathing do slow down. He was in extreme pain and didn't want to think at the moment. He could feel Steve watching him and he turned to look at the seal.

Steve looked at Danny and saw the tiny pool of water in his eyes, he wanted to take that pain away, "Babe just breathe, the pain will subside."

He knew that those weren't good words to speak but it was all that he had at the moment. Steve knew that they had to get out of there and get out of there fast. Danny had to make a decision soon and he knew that Danny would do the wrong one to save Steve's life.

Steve had to get Danny talking, which shouldn't be hard for the mainlander, "Babe, hey babe. Talk to me."

Danny sighed, he knew that he had to talk to Steve. They had to get out of here and Steve would be the one to do it. He was afraid that his voice would fail him after going through that pain and the pain was still there as the needles still stuck in his body, "I'm fine babe, don't worry about me."

"Your not fine, we got to get those needles out of you." Steve growled trying again to get unchained.

"And how do you suppose we do that huh, because last I checked we are both strapped down to beds or some sort being held captive by none other than yours truly's stalker." Danny ranted out loud. "So yes however do you propose we get these damned needles out."

Steve didn't say anything at first, he knew that this was wearing Danny down. He knew that Danny would break soon and it was only a matter of time. However he still had a small shred of Danny left for he was still ranting just like he always did.

"Listen, you know damn well that Chin and Kono are going to find us. They won't stop searching until they do."

"Yes and tell me once again how they are supposed to find us for it would seem that you got hit in your head on the way here. We both know that there is no service what so ever once you get to a certain point in the lovely cornfield so my super seal how the hell are they going to find us."

Steve rolled his eyes glad to have at least the ranting part of Danny back, "Believe me they will find us."

Danny merely looked at Steve glad to have him with him. He knew that Steve was ready to get the hell out there, he had the look in his eyes. The look he got when he was ready to murder someone. He loved the man to death but he didn't want him to actually die down here.

Steve watched Danny while he lay there thinking, an idea was slowly forming his mind. He started to recall everything that had been happening in the past how many weeks. The phone call to the mainland detective, the calls Grace had to make, the horrible events that took place that his team had to save. It was then that he got the idea, he knew the answer was always there to getting out of there. The only reason him and his team knew of the horrible events was because Ryan contacted them through a laptop. He also was there when he found out that they couldn't trace it, but there had to be something there that would allow Kono to find them. He knew that she was the only one who could.

Steve looked at Danny again, "I've got an idea…."

Danny groaned out of pain and out of sheer fear, "Please tell me Mr. Navy seal that your not going to blow something up and get me in further pain than I already am in."

"Would you stop, nothing like that is going to happen." Steve looked to the door then back at Danny, "Remember the laptop, he used it to contact me. We need to get him to use it to contact Chin and Kono."

The door to the room slammed open and Ryan walked in and over to Danny. Without any sort of warning he pulled the first needle out quick. Steve saw the shudder of pain run through Danny and looking at the needle he understood now why it caused him so much pain. The end of the needles were shaped like jagged arrowheads, there were jaggy parts all around it. The end was of course bigger than the whole needle itself.

Ryan grabbed another needle pulling it out causing more pain to Danny. Ryan kept pulling out the needles and Steve could see the blood all over the needles, a few of the jagged needles even had some skin on them. Although the needles weren't in is body, every time one was pulled out he winced feeling Danny's pain.

Soon all the needles were out of Danny's body and Danny laid there trying to control his breathing. This had to stop and both men knew it to. Steve had to do something.

"You need to make contact." Steve spoke while gritting his teeth.

Ryan started pawing Danny, "Whatever are you talking about? As you can see I have already made contact."

Steve clenched his teeth, choking the words down that he really wanted to say, "You know you should make contact with my other two team members. If you really care about Danny and want him for yourself then you need to let my team members know that we are okay so that they can inform his daughter."

Danny didn't know what the hell Steve was doing and he didn't like it. Their daughter didn't need to get hurt because of her father's own stupidity. He looked at Steve and shook his head, Steve just mouthed yes.

Ryan stood there taking in all the information and then he finally agreed, "Very well. We wouldn't want our daughter to think she lost her daddy, now would we my love."

Steve choked more words down, he didn't need to assault Ryan with words. He needed to assault him with his two fists, but it seemed that they might have a chance.

"We will make contact tomorrow. In the meantime, let's find what else we can do to have some more fun."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kono sat in Steve's office at his desk looking through paper work that they had on Danny's stalker. They had papers from the previous case going back as long as five years when he was on the mainland. There was a lot of paper work to go through but right now it was their only option at finding their best friends.

Chin pushed open the door to Steve's office wielding two cups of coffee, handing one to his cuz he to sat down picking up paperwork. So far the two had found no paperwork that would help them find Ryan or their two friends. They been going through complaints filed and reports filed by Danny about his stalker but nothing panned out. There was at least half a dozen files where the stalker had talked to Grace, went to her school at least three times.

Yet to Kono and Chin it was strange that he never tried to kidnap Grace or even take Rachel out of the picture. Ryan had also called and talked to Rachel, even visited her at work a couple of times. There were reports of Ryan coming to the precinct that Danny used to work at talking to the fellow cops there as well. Yet this guy was still at large and now he had Steve and Danny held captive.

The two of the put those complaints aside and started to look at recent ones. It looked like about after six months of living on the island Danny's stalker found him. They soon found reports filed and complaints filed once again. Something just wasn't adding up, there was no way that they would let a fellow detective keep getting stalked by the same guy for years. As they continued to search the two cousins soon found the source of why Ryan was never arrested and thrown in jail.

Chin picked up a file and opened it up, he was shocked to find what was inside. "Cuz, Ryan was never arrested, right."

Kono looked up and then went to stand behind Chin who had taken perch on Steve's desk, "No records of him being arrested. He has a clean record."

Chin was afraid of that, Ryan was more dangerous now than ever. He knew to much, "Look at these." He flipped slowly through all them and Kono gasped. There were photos of all of them but mainly Steve. Steve in his home with Danny, all kinds. There was one of Steve slipping and Ryan had a gun cocked to his head. "Ryan has been pulling the strings for years."

"There are even phone records from headquarters, he knew everything." Kono shook her head. "This is why Ryan was never arrested and I bet if we kept looking at the old files everybody's lives back on the mainland that Danny knew was in danger as well. He was protecting us all."

The two cousins kept looking at the files, finding more pictures. There were pictures of Ryan in bed with Danny while he slept on the island and on the mainland. There were pictures of Steve doing all kinds of stuff from making love to Danny to the two of them being on a stakeout. Among those there were also pictures of the two cousins as well but much less. There were many pictures of the Steve's and Danny's home, inside and out.

The two dropped the files and grabbing Chin's keys quickly left headquarters. The two knew that Ryan had been in the home and there was no telling what they would find there. The two were sort of happy, it looked like they had gotten a lead when they least expected it. Chin turned his sirens on and sped to Steve's home wanting to find answers to save two important lives.

The two skidded to halt outside of Steve and Danny's home and they then made their way to the door. Both cousins knew that there was a spare key but just to make sure no one knew where it was at they kicked the door in. The immediately knew where Danny had been taken from, their home. That fateful day Steve and Danny had to take two separate vehicles to work and ever since they have not seen Danny. Steve refused to go home and he never had anybody search their home. He thought their home was safe and that Danny was on his way to work.

Kono bent down and picked up a rose petal, they were littered all over the home as well as belongings of the whole five-o team. All the pictures of Steve and Danny had been broken and smashed, Steve being cut out or his face colored over. The two quickly cleared the home and went to their friends bedroom. Everything was normal in the home except for the broken pictures and the rose petals. Danny went willingly.

Kono turned to her cousin, "There is no way Danny would go willingly with this stalker."

"Sure there." Chin held up evidence. It was a tape recorder and pressing play the two listened to Ryan talking to the recorder himself discussing how he was going to blow Steve up with a bomb if Danny refused to go with him. "Steve's life was in danger."

"Danny heard this and thought that he had no other choose. He had to save Steve."

Chin nodded, the two cousins knew that there was no stopping the great lengths that either Steve or Danny would go to save the other. Even when the two weren't together they would do anything for the other. This was just leverage that Ryan needed and had over Danny to take him.

"Let's search the rest of the house and see if we can't find anything else, then we leave for headquarters."

Kono merely nodded and turned starting to search the home, she heard her cousin take the stairs to search upstairs. Kono searched the whole downstairs and found nothing, she went outside to where Steve and Danny usually sat for some peace and quiet. Yet there was nothing there to found either. After searching the outside as well, Kono waited until Chin was done upstairs. When Chin came down he two shook his head as well, it looked like Ryan was very good at this.

The two cousins looked at each other and knew what they had to do next. They headed back to headquarters and knew that they had to call the mainland. They had to find if there was any other complaints on this man stalking anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifthteen**

Steve and Danny watched as Ryan turned his attention onto Steve now, Danny was afraid of this. Danny had to get Ryan's attention back on himself and not on Steve; he had to make sure that no one would touch him. He himself had already suffered at the hands of Ryan touching him and he couldn't let Steve go through that again.

Danny thought long and hard, he knew that Steve would be pissed at him but it was to save his life. Danny turned his head to look at Steve and then glanced at Ryan. "Don't you dare touch him?"

Ryan smiled deviously and Steve knew that he was up to something very bad. He didn't care if Ryan gave him any kind of feeling up as long as it wasn't his Danny. Ryan turned his attention once again on Danny, "Don't you want Stevie to have lots of fun like we have been having; I can give him much pleasure and much pain as well."

"No, I will do whatever you want, just stop this already. Don't hurt Steve anymore." Danny hurriedly spoke out while looking at Steve who was ready to interrupt him.

Ryan was so excited, he ran to the door and went out it quickly returning with the laptop. Danny didn't know that this would cause him to make contact but at least it was going to happen. He looked at Steve seeing the slight happiness in his eyes that Ryan was going to make contact with their teammates. Now he just needed to needed to know what Steve was going to do once Chin and Kono were on the screen of the laptop.

Ryan dialed the other laptop letting it ring and ring, patiently awaiting an answer. The two knew that he wouldn't wait long and that he would enjoy every single minute of it. While Ryan sat there waiting for there to be and answer on the other laptop Danny tried to reach out to Steve. Seeing this Steve tried as well but they were too well strapped down. Danny closed his eyes not wanting the tears of frustration to come out of his eyes.

Kono and Chin once again sat in Steve's office after they returned from his home. They were going through the paper work once again trying to find any kind of clue that would lead them to their two friends. Once again the two were having no such luck; there just wasn't anything there to help them in any way.

Kono was the first to hear the ring of the laptop, looking up she thought she imagined it at first, but it kept going. She got up from the desk chair and went over to the spare chair that was in Steve's office. Sure enough the laptop lay on the chair ringing loud and clear. Kono brought it back around and set it on the desk before opening it and punching in the password.

Chin came to stand behind her when Kono gasped seeing Danny and Chin on the tables. Chin looked as well seeing what caused Kono to gasp. Steve was chained down on a table and Danny was still strapped down to a table as well, but that wasn't what made her gasp. Danny was covered with blood with evident puncture wounds covering his body. Tapping Kono lightly he had her zoom in to find out what was beside Danny in a box that was open. Once they were zoomed in they could see that there were needles in the box.

The two cousins looked at each other putting together what had happened. They could see the strain on Steve's face knowing full well that he tried to get Danny back. By looking at their boss they could see that all was not well with him either. They could see the burn marks on his arms but they couldn't see that his shoulder was dislocated.

The two cousins couldn't stop looking at their friends until Ryan popped into view. He looked just as smug as before, "Hello Five-O."

Chin took a couple breaths to control himself before he spoke, "What do you want Ryan?"

Ryan looked over his shoulder at the two on their tables and then turned back to Chin and Kono, "Nothing at all but to show and tell you that they are okay."

"They are not okay you son of a bitch, if they were okay they would be in this office with the rest of their team and family." Kono gritted her teeth knowing that she shouldn't have spoken that to Ryan.

Chin glanced at her knowing that her spoken words might have reaction to them, but so far Ryan wasn't doing anything. He just stood there smiling at the camera in the laptop. While Ryan stood there smiling, Steve got this look on his face. Judging by Danny shaking his head, Chin knew that this wasn't going to be good.

Steve looked back at the laptop knowing full well that he was looking right at Chin and Kono, and then he yelled. "Cornfield, we are in the cornfield."

Ryan stopped smiling as soon as he heard Steve start yelling, he then knew why Steve wanted him to make contact. Ryan started to turn the laptop off as quickly as he could but before he decided to just slam it shut Steve was able to yell out one other word, "Trap."

With that that two cousins were in front of the laptop just staring, Steve was able to get a clue out to them. The two cousins knew they were in the corn field now; they just had to find them in the cornfield. They both ran out of Steve's office, Kono calling Adam as she went.

Ryan slammed shut the laptop and whirled around facing Steve. This commander was ruining everything it was time for him to go. He was not going to play a stupid game anymore, he was going to kill him like he intended. Danny was his forever and Steve was trying to keep them apart, he had to do whatever it took to keep them together. Danny was his and no one else's.

Ryan went to the chest rummaging through it again cursing as he did so. Danny turned his attention on Steve wishing that the cousins would find them soon. He didn't want Steve to get hurt and he knew that, that was what was coming. Ryan had said that Danny's time was up, that he had to make a decision and Danny knew that he wasn't going to be able to this time. Steve had gone over the line with Ryan but he had to.

Ryan stood up straight once again holding a gun and aimed at Steve. Danny felt his heart stop for seconds; he held his breath waiting for the sound of the gun to ring in his ears. He was going to kill Steve and Danny could let that happen.

"Ryan please put the gun down. There is no need to be pointing it at anyone." Danny felt his voice quiver while he talked to his stalker.

Ryan didn't lower the gun; he kept it pointed at Steve, "It is time to end him. You are mine and he wants to get you out of here."

"Ryan listen to me, I need something to drink. I haven't had anything to drink since you brought me here; I am dehydrated so please get me something to drink." Ryan still kept the gun aimed at Steve. "While you're gone I will talk to him, he won't cause you any trouble after that. Then we can leave before the other members of our team find us." Danny watched in silence for a second while Ryan took this all in, the Danny added knowing how much this would hurt his Steve, "Besides wouldn't you much rather him be here when you finally get me all to yourself, you will get to see his anguished face."

Ryan thought about it while he stood there with the gun aimed at Steve. At first Danny thought that Ryan wasn't going to shoot Steve, he lowered the gun for a mere second. Then he lifted up his arm and aimed again at Steve. Right when Danny thought that he was going to kill Steve the gun was re aimed and pointed at him.

He didn't have time to react and neither did Steve as they both heard the gun go off. Danny felt the bullet hit his chest close to his arm, he knew then that Ryan didn't want to kill him yet.

Ryan put the gun down, "We aren't going anywhere. You're going to make your decision when I get back and if it isn't staying with me I will kill you. That was just a friendly warning."

"How dare you, you son of a bitch, you bastard. I am going to kill you." Steve was struggling as he watched Danny lay there with blood forming on his chest.

Ryan ignored Steve, kissing Danny on the lips and then he left the room. Steve turned his attention back to Danny who was now looking at him. Although it wasn't near his heart, Steve could tell that the wound was causing him some problems. Danny was already wounded and dehydrated; this was only making it worse.

"Babe we are getting out of here."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Danny coughed after he spoke those words and Steve knew time was running out for them both. Danny was still alive and that was all that mattered to him, he had to make sure that Danny stayed with him until Kono and Chin came to save them. He knew of only one way to do that and that was to keep his Danny talking.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Sixteen**

Steve laid there staring at Danny knowing that he needed to keep him talking but Steve could feel himself slowly sleeping away. He didn't understand for he wasn't shot or wounded that badly, unlike his partner. There was no blood loss on or in his body, something just wasn't adding up. He had to remember what was going on so that he could get Danny talking.

Steve thought long and hard but yet he couldn't recall what was going on. He knew that he was thirsty but near as thirsty as Danny was. He knew that for a fact, Danny had asked for something to drink but was never given anything yet.

It was like Danny sensed something was wrong, he just didn't know what was wrong. He felt Steve staring at him and he looked at him as well. As Steve stared at him he could tell that Steve wasn't there. At least not all there. Steve was just staring at him like he was seeing right through him, literally right through him. Something was terribly wrong, he knew it very well.

Danny looked around and then he looked back to his partner, "Babe, what is the matter. Talk to me."

Steve could hear Danny barely but it was all muffled, he couldn't understand what was being said. He knew that he was staring at Danny but all he could see was Danny with another man. Danny was making love to someone other than him, they were pleasuring each other and Steve let tears feel his eyes. Those same tears had started to come down his cheeks; he couldn't stop them from coming down his cheeks.

Danny was now taking their clothes off slowly and smiling deviously at Steve. He was doing it on purpose to make Steve upset. He didn't understand why Danny would do this to him, it didn't make sense. Danny loved him or so he had thought until now. More tears started flowing from his eyes as he now watched Danny take Ryan into his mouth.

Danny could see Steve crying even more, he didn't understand what was going on with him. Danny struggled against the straps that were holding him down, he refused to give up. Steve needed him, needed him to hold him, and needed him to make it all better. Danny fought and fought harder, he was getting closer and closer. He just couldn't reach Steve, it was frustrating him.

Steve couldn't understand what was happening to him, he could see Danny trying to reach out to him but at the same time he saw him loving another man. He had heard Danny talking to him but he just couldn't make himself respond. What he was seeing was just to devastating for him to watch.

Steve put out his hand trying to reach out for Danny as well but they couldn't reach each other. He wanted to know why the man he loved was doing this to him. Steve kept trying to reach out to Danny even when he heard the door to the room opening. He wasn't going to stop trying and fighting.

Ryan opened the door and entered the room looking from Steve to Danny. He saw the tears on Steve face knowing that his drink had started its hold on him. Soon it would drive him to see Danny dead, and then Steve would want nothing more than to end his own life. Danny would be his forever and there would be nothing to stop him.

Ryan went to Danny's bed sitting down on the edge of it, "Are you having fun yet?"

Danny kept his eyes on Steve not wanting to know what kind of game Ryan was playing now. "Whatever you've done to him you have to stop."

Ryan smiled at him rubbing his hand, making circles on it just like Steve always did, "This is all part of the game my love."

"Ryan it's me you want, not him. Why can't you just let him be? Let's leave now and no one will ever find us." Danny had to tell Ryan what he wanted to hear.

"Now, now my love this is just insurance….."

"Insurance. What the hell are you talking about you bastard." Danny knew he shouldn't be raising his voice or ranting but he couldn't help it. "Insurance is a car policy or life insurance. There is no way that Steve is any kind of insurance, granted he can be a pain the ass sometimes. A bit irrational and ready to run into burning buildings with bombs in them but he is no kind of insurance."

Ryan leaned down kissing Danny full on the lips nice and long, only adding to Steve's personal torment. "My sweet love, this is insurance to make sure you make the right decision. This is to show you of what's to come if you don't let him die and be with me."

Ryan got up from the bed and left the room once more. He had Danny right where he wanted him; he knew that Danny would want to be with him in order to save the seal. It was just a matter of time, time that he had.

Danny watched as Ryan went out of the room again knowing that he had the upper hand. Danny knew that he had to get Steve out of his own mind game that this drink was causing. It was the only way to ensure that Ryan couldn't win. He turned back to watching Steve as he just stared blankly past Danny. His eyes were still wet with tears still in his eyes, ready to fall.

He knew that he was really good at talking and ranting so he had to use that to his advantage. That just might be the way to get Steve out of the trapped mind he was in. He knew that Steve was the only who drank that drink; he was forced to drink it. Ryan didn't give Danny any of it, at least not yet.

Danny looked Steve in the eyes, "Babe I need you to look at me and focus."

Steve didn't respond to Danny's voice or what he had said. Steve still laid there staring blankly past and threw him, nothing he would say would break him out of this. Danny knew he had to get Ryan to get that damned liquid out of Steve.

Danny knew that his strength was waning but he had to try his hardest. He started lifting up with all his strength against the straps that were holding him down. He knew sooner or later the straps had to start tearing, they weren't chains. Those chains would hold Steve down until they were taken off of him but not these straps. They were only straps after all, they had to tear.

As Danny lifted and struggled his hardest more blood poured out of his wound. He could see it getting darker and blood was dripping for it was making a trail down his shirt. Steve would be furious with him for making the wound worse and not staying still. Danny didn't care; he was tired of just laying around while Ryan had full control over what happened to them both. He could deal with himself being tortured or killed but he refused to deal with Steve going through anything remotely harmful.

Danny stopped for a few seconds breathing slowly to catch his breath; he had to remember that he had a gunshot wound. That left his head as he heard Steve groan out no and tears still forming in his eyes. He couldn't even imagine what Steve was thinking he was seeing; all he knew was that it dealt with himself. Steve knew that whatever he was seeing Danny would never do. There was no way that he would betray the love of his life unless Steve was seeing him die, but there was no telling with that liquid that Ryan gave him.

Danny got back to work on trying to break the straps; any sound of a tear would be music to his ears. He struggled and struggled until he heard and then saw Steve struggling so hard against the chains that they were actually cutting into his skin. Steve was crying silently and struggling so hard that there was blood starting to drip down the chains.

Having enough he knew what he had to do, he just couldn't take it anymore. Steve was his life and he needed him in his life. "You son of a bitch. You win, I choose you. You hear me I choose you. Get in here and stop this now or so help me I will kill myself the second you unstrap me and I don't bluff or make this kind of shit up for nothing. Please just make it stop."

Danny lay there silent after yelling that out knowing full well that Ryan had heard him. He breathed in and out heavily waiting for him to come back in the room and he didn't have to wait long. Ryan entered the room again and Danny could feel his fingers softly rubbing up and down his arm. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Well now, was that so hard?"

Danny closed his eyes for a second so that he could control himself before he spoke. "I choose you so stop him from seeing whatever the hell it is he is seeing."

Ryan walked over to Steve and without a second hesitation he knocked Steve out. Danny struggled against the straps and was angry. "What the hell? I didn't tell you to hurt him further; I demanded that you stop this pain he is going through."

"I did for now. He has to sleep that liquid off in order for this so called pain to stop; he should be back to normal tomorrow morning."

Ryan walked out of the room leaving Danny to torment as he watched his lover and best friend go through hell. Danny wanted nothing more than to help Steve but he had to break free first. In the end he had no choice but to choose Ryan.

Danny went back to struggling against the straps and he started struggling even more when he heard Steve in his sleep.

Steve was slowly shaking his head ever so lightly back and forth, he was muttering, "Babe, please. Please don't do this to me." Tears kept flowing down his cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter Seventeen**

Danny continued to watch as Steve was now shaking his head back and forth not wanting to see whatever it was that he was seeing. Ryan had left room and he now knew that thanks to Ryan he had to wait until Steve slept this off. He just didn't know how long he had to wait for him to sleep it off; Ryan wasn't known for telling the truth.

The agony would keep going on for hours and there wasn't anything that could be done but to wait until sleep did its job. Sleep that was going to take forever until Steve's pain and agony were over. Danny had nothing to do but wait and he hated it, he already told Ryan who he choose. For God's sake he was choosing him over the man that he loved laying next to him. He should be able to break out of these damned straps but he just wasn't capable of doing it.

After all he was weak from being shot, not that he was complaining but being shot wasn't a walk in the park. Danny needed out of those straps, he had to hold Steve. There was only one way to do that, he needed Ryan back in the room long enough to talk him into unstrapping those straps. He had to come up with more lies to tell this bastard so that he would let him go, there was only certain lies that he could tell him.

Steve broke him out of his thoughts when he started to yell, "No, no, no. Why….."

Danny saw tears once again in Steve's eyes, knowing that he was seeing something to deal with the two of them, "Babe, whatever you are seeing it isn't real. I am still here and we are together."

There was nothing, nothing at all, just silence. Steve stopped yelling still sleeping. There might have been nothing there but Danny knew that Steve was seeing whatever was happening in his head.

Steve stopped yelling for he had heard Danny say something but he couldn't figure out how to stop his pain. Whatever was happening he was the only who could see it and he knew that it had to do with that stupid drink that was given to him. Steve had to get out of this damn state; there was work to be done. He had to get out of that state so that he could save Danny from this sicko.

The state that he was in was weird and a pain in the butt. All he kept seeing was Danny making love to Ryan, doing things with him that he never should have done with him. Things that only the two of them would do together for they were together, making him upset. He wasn't just upset; he was heartbroken that Danny would do that to him. Steve knew that what he was seeing wasn't really real but it sure felt real.

Danny continued watching Steve sleep not knowing what time it was or even if it was close to morning. He had no clue if Steve would be waking up soon, all he knew was that Steve had been sleeping for hours. Hours that were ticking by that they were still both stuck in that hell hole trapped? Chin and Kono would hopefully come soon enough but would they come in time. There was no telling for they didn't get the whole information on where they were at. The information that they got was that they were somewhere under a trapdoor. A trapdoor in a cornfield that the two cousins weren't even sure where it was at besides in a cornfield.

The twins would never be able to find the trapdoor in the cornfield. The cornfield was one of the hugest cornfields in Hawaii. They could search that cornfield all they wanted and they were never going to find that trapdoor. Steve and him never would have been able to find it either if they wanted to. There was just no way.

It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the twins or trust them; it was just that there were hundreds of feet to that cornfield. They could bring the dogs in and he didn't even believe that they were going to find that trapdoor. That was just one of the many things that weren't going right at all. It wasn't like he didn't have anywhere to be or anyone to see. He had a daughter at home whom he needed to see and spend time with. He had a job that required him to be on the job constantly and a man that needed him no matter what.

He knew that he had to try and stop all of his thoughts; they weren't going to help him in any way at the moment. Looking back at Steve who was sleeping and still shaking his head, Danny knew that he too should try sleeping. Looking up at the ceiling he closed his eyes trying to get some shut eye.

Getting shut eye must have worked for the next thing that Danny knew he was being awakened by rummaging going on in the room. Opening his eyes he saw Ryan going through his trunk once again. Glancing over at Steve he was ready to let tears fall himself, for Steve was now awake and watching Ryan as well. He was no longer staring off into space at nothing and mumbling incoherent things.

Danny felt elated, he was happy at the moment that Steve was awake and there were no more seeing things. It was the greatest thing that could be happening at that moment. He turned his attention back to Ryan who was still rummaging through the trunk. He didn't know what he was looking for in that trunk, he never knew but he was seriously hoping that it wasn't going to be anything else that would harm Steve.

Ryan stood up straight again, once again holding a gun. Neither detective took their eyes off of Ryan, both of them afraid of who he was going to use the gun on. The two of them didn't want him to use the gun on the other but there was no telling with the way Ryan was thinking. Closing the trunk, Ryan stepped closer to the beds, close enough that he was right at the edge of the bottom of the beds. He wasn't pointing the gun at either of them he was holding the gun in his right hand that was at his side.

Ryan looked at both the detectives speaking to both of them when he spoke, "It is time. Would you like me to spill the beans on what your decision has been or would you like to tell him yourself?"

Steve immediately took his eyes off of Ryan and set them on Danny. All at once Danny could see the worry in his beautiful eyes. That worry was going to stay there until Danny told Steve of his choice, a choice that would crush Steve to the core. At the time when he made the choice he was only thinking of protecting Steve but now he knew that in order for him to protect Steve he would have hurt him.

Ryan saw all that he needed to see for his answer and left the room leaving the gun laying on the bed beside Steve's legs. They both heard the door slam shut behind them and then they both went back to looking at each other. Steve wanted to know what was going one and what Danny had done. He needed to make sure that whatever it was he was going to be able to get Danny out of it. If it meant his life then so be it, which would be a price that he would pay to keep Danny safe.

Steve waited for a little while wanting Danny to talk to him but he could see that, that wasn't going to happen. "Danno you didn't make a decision."

Danny knew that he had to tell him, he had a plan and he just hoped that it would work. "I made a decision…"

Steve couldn't let him finish his sentence, "Why would you do that? I am going to get us out of here…I will get you out of here."

Danny smiled at him knowing that he spoke the truth. Steve would do whatever it took to get him out of here alive and that was the problem. "That drink he gave you, it was making you see things. You were in pain, crying and calling out for something to stop. I couldn't stand lying here watching you go through that so yes I made a decision to stop that pain."

The two were silent for a while neither one speaking. Steve remembered all too well what he was seeing during that period of time. He never wanted it to happen and sure didn't want to talk about it to Danny.

"My pain is bearable and something that can be dealt with. Your pain and safety on the other hand is something that I won't jeopardize, you need to remember that when you see things happen to me."

"Don't, don't you dare tell me that! Steven there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you to keep you safe and with me. Just because you are some Super navy seal doesn't mean that I can't protect you as well. You know with all of your super badassness everyday at work I figured that you would have gotten this already. I am not just your partner but I am also you _partner_ and I don't want to lose you."

Steve sighed knowing that Danny cared about him just as much as he cared about him. It was just hard to let someone else take on pain but if it had to be anyone doing it for him; he was glad that it was Danny. "What was your choice?"

"I choose Ryan."

The silence that filled the room now was earth shattering; Danny knew that this was killing Steve. There was no way of getting around it or telling him that he had a plan. Danny had to let this play out he just didn't know how much of Steve he would lose in the process.

Steve heard the words and was broke, he couldn't lose Danny. Danny had chose Ryan over him and he knew that, that was what happened when he saw those things. He couldn't believe it and didn't want to but he knew what he heard. At first he thought what he was seeing wasn't true but maybe it was really true and never was just seeing things. That would mean that Danny had betrayed him.

Danny watched Steve take this all in and he could see that he wasn't taking it well. He wouldn't even look at him anymore, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Babe, I am sorry."

Steve didn't speak he just turned his eyes onto Danny showing what was inside of them. Danny felt like crying, he could see all that he need to see in Steve's eyes. There was hurt, pain, and anger laced behind that. These were things that he would only Danny see and no one else. The look in his blue eyes would not leave Danny's mind until they were out of this hell hole.

"Steve tell me what you were seeing?"

Steve turned away from Danny once again staring up at the ceiling; he could never tell Danny what he had seen. Once he told him what he had saw then he would have to listen to Danny confess to the truth. He didn't want to hear the truth of what Danny had done. Right now he just wanted it to end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kono and Adam sped down the highways with Chin behind them for Chin refused to ride with Adam. They had their sirens blaring and weaved in and out of drivers that were just trying to make it to wherever they were going. Before they had left Kono had made sure that Adam had brought a gun with him, she was sure that he would need one. Kono had also made sure to get some dogs out there to meet them at the cornfield.

Chin had gone to Steve's and Danny's home to get items with their scents on for the dogs. The two cousins just hoped that it would work for there was no telling where the hell they were at in that cornfield. It covered hundreds of feet and there was really nowhere to hide the two detectives. Kono just hoped that the dogs would be able to find the other part of their ohana.

Kono kept her eyes on the road as she made a sharp turn knowing that she was close to the cornfield now. Stepping further down on the gas pedal she sped up even more wanting to get there now. They drove for another ten to fifteen minutes before finally coming to the cornfield. Soon they all came to a screeching halt jumping out of their vehicles.

Chin and Kono came together near their two vehicles and Kono knew that Chin was in charge for the time being since their commander was absent. "Boss what do you want us to do first?"

Chin didn't answer, he nodded to the k-9 units and they came forward bringing their dogs. Once the dogs were near enough Chin handed the handlers each items of Steve's and Danny's letting the dogs sniff them. Once the dogs had sniffed the items the handlers took off with their dogs hot on the trail. Chin, Kono, Adam, and his men weren't far behind them making sure to stay on their tail so as not to lose them.

The cornstalks were high as it was in the prime of the corn season, Kono and Chin swiped at stalks as they went getting them out of their way.

**HFO**

Steve continued to stare that the ceiling as Ryan re entered the room and walked back over to the gun on the edge of the bed. He really didn't care what happened to him anymore; he would get Danny out of there and then leave him alone. There was no point in fighting it or trying to make sense of it, he just knew that things wouldn't be the same after they got out.

Danny wanted nothing more than for Steve to look at him but Steve just wouldn't, he was hurting and Danny had caused that. He had no choice in the matter, he wished that he did but honestly he didn't see any other way. He was trying to save them both as much as it was hurting his partner he was trying.

Ryan looked back and forth from the two lovers taking everything in. "Now that he has chosen me it is time to take care of everything else."

Danny and Steve knew what he meant when he said that, neither one of them having a plan at the moment. Ryan came to the side of Danny and undid the straps that were holding him down. With each strap that was undone Danny was becoming more and more impatient. Soon Ryan undid the last strap and brought Danny up to stand beside him.

"Take the gun and kill him." Ryan demanded standing behind Danny who was known forced to stand in front of the bed that Steve was strapped down to.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing; there was no way that he was going to kill Steve, "I can't kill him. I won't kill him."

For that Danny got a well deserved hit to the face, and then Ryan shoved the gun in his face. Danny stood still waiting for Ryan to make his move knowing that Ryan wouldn't kill him. He wanted him to be with him for as long as Danny was alive. This is what mattered to Ryan but Danny refused to kill his best friend.

"Kill him."

With no response this only infuriated Ryan even more, "KILL HIM."

Danny shook his head and still refused getting yet another punch to the face. He would not kill Steve; there was no way that he was going to kill him.

Steve finally stopped staring at the ceiling to watch what was unfolding in the room. Ryan had some nerve trying to get Danny to kill him but Danny needed to be smart. Danny needed to take that gun and kill him, it would keep Danny safe. Despite the betrayal he still wanted Danny safe.

"Danno, take the gun."

"I knew that you were crazy but there is no way that I am going to take the gun and kill you."

"Just do it." Steve locked eyes with Danny finally and Danny shook his head no.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and Steve knew that this was killing Danny to know that Steve wanted him to kill him. One of them had to get out of here alive and Steve wanted it to be Danny. One of them had to die in order for the other to make it out alive and since Ryan wanted Danny all to himself and Danny was all too willing to oblige then Steve had to die.

"Take the gun and kill him or I will."

Danny didn't turn to look at Ryan, he was saying it to Ryan but he wanted Steve to know, "I will not kill him. I would rather die than kill him"

Ryan stood behind Danny considering what he had said. The ball game was in Ryan's hands now and only he would know the outcome, "Fine. I will take care of this."

Ryan walked over to the side of Steve and pulling out a key he unlocked the chains. He then undid them from Steve's body until they were all off. Once the chains were off of him, Ryan grabbed Steve and forced to him to stand up. Ryan then pointed the gun at Steve ready to fire until Danny stood in front of Steve. Ryan didn't lower the gun, he still kept it pointed at Danny but he didn't shoot.

Danny pushed back against Steve so that Steve had to walk backwards backing up against a wall. Danny pressed against him making sure that if Ryan shot that Steve wouldn't get hit. The contact of being pressed against Steve made both of the men shutter and Danny wanted to hug him. Right now though they had a mad man holding a gun at them once again.

Ryan moved forward and reaching Danny he threw him out of the way and Danny leaded hard on the floor. He made to get up but Ryan kicked him in his stomach making sure that he couldn't get back up. Then Ryan turned to Steve and cocking the gun once again he took aim and fired.

Danny heard the gun shot and his heart had stopped, he knew that there would be another gunshot and he had to stop it. He quickly got up despite the pain that he was going through and ran at Ryan. Danny made contact with him, tackling Ryan down to the ground right when he shot another shot. Both men were now on the ground fighting with all they had to get the gun. Danny was going to get that gun if it was the last thing that he did.

**HFO**

The search was still going on although they had been at it for a couple of hours now, but there was no way they were going to give up now. They knew that they were here somewhere and they knew that sooner or later the dogs would find their teammates. The whole entire cornfield was covered with cops searching.

Kono was still trying to figure out what Steve had meant when he said trap, she thought that he meant it is was a trap so don't come and find them. However that didn't make sense to her in the least bit so she was still running it through her head over and over again. There had to be something that she was missing or wasn't thinking of.

"Hey! What's bothering you?" Adam walked up besides her also watching the cornfield crawling with cops.

"The last thing that Steve said to me before Ryan had closed the laptop was trap." Kono spoke softly and low. "I have been running through my head. At first I thought it was a trap but I was wrong, now I am not sure."

Adam didn't say anything for awhile; he was contemplating what he heard. There was no way that there was a trap laying out there waiting for them. They would have met that trap already, "Kono, I know what it is."

He took off running through the cornfield once again with Kono tailing him. She didn't know what he was talking about or what it was that he figured out. The two ran and ran through the cornfield until they came to the center of it. In the center of the cornfield Chin was set up with a few other cops discussing further orders.

Adam didn't bother to wait until they were done, he interrupted them standing in the middle of them, "Chin I know what Steve meant by trap." Chin glared at him still not happy that he was with them on the search. "When he said trap, he meant trapdoor. There is a trapdoor in this cornfield."

Chin looked at his cousin and then the group of them separated running in different directions in the cornfield. They had to spread the word to all the assisting officers that were searching for Steve and Danny.

**HFO**

Steve felt the bullet hit him and he braced himself against the wall that Danny had pushed him up against. It had hit him just below his chest but not in his stomach, the pain was awful but he refused to fall and show any kind of pain. Not only was it not showing pain but he was now watching Danny struggle in a battle with Ryan for the gun. Before they started fighting he had heard another shot get fired but he had no idea where it had hit.

He knew that it hadn't hit him for he never felt the second bullet. There were only two other options, one that it had hit Danny or two it had missed and was somewhere in one of the walls. With one hand hanging at his side and the other pressed up against the wall holding him up, Steve pushed off knowing that he had to help Danny.

The two of them were struggling back and forth really hard, neither one of them giving up and neither one of them winning. With the two struggling neither one of them notices Steve moving slowly toward them. Steve was almost over to them when he heard yet another shot and he almost fainted. Danny couldn't be hit; there was no way that he could have been shot.

Standing there barely, Steve hoped that it wasn't Danny who had been shot but soon he felt like screaming. There was blood on Danny in a different spot than the first shot, with Ryan still struggling with him; Steve really couldn't tell where he had been hit. Steve could see that Danny was fighting Ryan as hard as he could and it soon paid off. The gun slid away from them just inches away, Steve jumped at the gun grabbing it before Ryan could get it again. With the gun in his hands now he got back up and pointed it at the huddle on the floor.

Steve cleared his throat and got Danny's attention but not Ryan's who connected his fist with Danny's face. "Get the hell off of him now!"

Ryan finally looked up at Steve but he still had his fist ready to hit Danny once again, "You think that you have control now?"

Ryan went to put his hands around Danny's neck until he felt the barrel of the gun right up to his head, "You hurt one more hair on his body and I will make sure that you suffer a slow and painful death. There won't be anybody stopping me from killing you and I will make sure that I put you through so much pain that you will be begging me to kill you."

Ryan slowly backed off of Danny and stood up, turning slowly to face Steve. Danny slowly got up as well and he went to stand beside Steve glad that his man was back. Steve and Danny stole a quick glance at each other and both just wanted to be back at home with each other. Turning back to look at Ryan the two knew what they wanted to do to the bastard but they both also knew that they should follow the law.

Before either of them could place him under arrest or say anything Ryan spoke up with a smirk on his face. "I have an idea, why don't you put the gun down and fight me like a man?"

Steve was all to ready for this, he wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of this guy. He had put them through so much, he had put Danny through so much. Hurt Danny to much and he had touched Danny. However the one that hurt the most was that he had made Danny love him and now Danny no longer loved him.

"I have been waiting for this." Steve put the gun behind Danny in his pants. "Danny stays out of this fight!"

Danny just looked at Steve and when Steve stepped forward he tried to say something. Steve wouldn't hear it though; Danny just stood there and watched. He really hoped that Kono and Chin were going to find them soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

They spread the word quickly making sure that all the officers in the cornfield knew that they were looking for a trapdoor. Now that they knew there were looking for that they let the dogs take off their leashes letting them search freely. The dogs were sure to find that trapdoor and both Chin and Kono were counting on it.

With the dogs sniffing and doing the run of the search now the rest of the five-o team and the other officers ran making sure to stay with the dogs. They didn't want to lose them knowing that they would find the trapdoor.

They ran behind the dogs for only minutes before they started barking and scratching at the dirt in the cornfield. Catching up to them Chin waited until the officers got the dogs away and then he kneeled down brushing dirt away. Once all the dirt was clear they could see a trapdoor, the one that Steve had told them about. Lifting up the trapdoor Chin and Kono descended down into the rat hole that Ryan had made.

At the bottom they withdrew their guns and flashlights waiting for more officers to come down into the hole with them. When the officers were down in the hole and also had their guns and lights withdrawn, they moved forward. They knew that they had to search the place, collect evidence but right now their main priority was to find Steve and Danny.

They walked through a tunnel and seeing that it was the only tunnel there they knew they were headed in the right direction. Chin led the way down the tunnel spotting door after door down there; they were stopping at each one, clearing every room as they went.

**H5O**

Steve let Ryan make the first move allowing him to swing a fist at him but he missed. When he swung at Steve, Steve grabbed his wrist bending his arm as far as it would go successfully breaking his right arm. With the cracking of Ryan's arm came a scream of pain from him as well. Steve didn't let go for quite some time, he wanted Ryan to feel the pain that he had put himself and Danny in.

Finally Steve let go of his arm and was ready to strike again when Ryan reached down pulling a gun out of his boots. Danny saw the gun and reached behind his back pulling out the gun that Steve had put in his pants. The two men aimed and shots rang out, both men falling to the ground. Danny dropped the gun on the bed and then went over to Steve falling to his side.

**H5O**

Chin and Kono heard the shots being fired and they ran at full speed to the room that the sound came from. Chin opened the door and the barged in with their guns out and aimed, indentifying them.

Chin lowered his gun as he saw the bodies on the ground. Kono was behind him and when she could see she gasped and then ran past her cousin to their teammates. Chin walked over to Ryan's body putting two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. Chin cursed under his breath, it was just their luck that the bastard was still alive.

Chin took his fingers away, turning to his cousin, "Are they alive?"

Kono merely nodded not knowing how much longer Steve and Danny had. They had to get them to a hospital and fast. With the help of many officers all three bodies were carried through the tunnel and then back up to the surface. Once they were back in the cornfield they carried them to the ambulances they had arrived for when they found them.

The paramedics took over from there loading them into the ambulance and trying to stop any bleeding that Steve and Danny had. With them loaded in the ambulance they took off, sirens blaring to the hospital. Chin and Kono knew that they should stay behind and take care of the scene but both of them left it up to the officers that were there. Chin gave the orders and then he jumped into the vehicle

The two weren't far behind the ambulance as they both raced to the hospital, getting there in record speed. Arriving at the hospital Chin parked the vehicle and nudged his cousin as she was staring out the window lost in prayer. The two went into the hospital and watched as the paramedics rolled in Steve, Danny, and Ryan.

Doctors met them as they brought them into the hospital and they were all talking, barking out what needed done. The doctors took them back to the operating rooms so that they could work on the men who had been shot. Chin and Kono already knew better than to follow them, they wouldn't be allowed in there. They had no choice but to wait until the doctors came back out with news.

Kono went over to a chair, sitting down she pulled out her cell phone dialing Rachel's number. She had to inform Danny's daughter, Grace would want to be at the hospital with her daddy. Chin came over and took a seat beside her while she waited for Rachel to pick up on her end of the phone. When Rachel picked up Kono started telling her that they had found them when Grace took the phone from her mom.

"Auntie Kono, you found Danno and step Steve?" Gracie spoke through the phone with questioning in her voice.

Kono smiled lightly at the little girl's voice on the phone, "We did, and we found them! We are at the hospital right now."

"Thank you!" Grace gave the phone back to her mom.

"Kono thank you so much." Rachel thanked Kono glad that they had found the two men. "We will be there shortly."

Kono hung up her cell and went back to staring at nothing; she was ready to break down. Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere and she hated waited. She already knew that they were going to be at the hospital for awhile, the damage that Steve and Danny had taken were extensive. She really didn't know how much damage had been done to them but she had an idea when they rescued them.

Chin turned to his cousin and laid a hand on her arm, "Don't worry, they are in good hands now."

"What happens if they don't make it though, we just got them back." Kono shook her head afraid of losing part of their team…..part of their family. "They will pull through, Danny is to hard headed, and you know that he is going to make sure to pull through this so that he can rant to Steve how this whole thing was his entire fault. As for Steve, he is to stubborn and hard headed. He won't leave any of us behind and he will make sure to pull through so that he can see Danny again."

Kono just nodded knowing that Chin was right but there was still that doubt inside of her. She looked up when the doors opened up and a doctor made their way over to them. Both her and Chin stood up and they knew that there was no way the doctors weren't done on the men yet. Something had to be wrong for a doctor wouldn't come out that quickly unless something was wrong.

"Hi my name is Dr. Lindey, I am one of the doctors working on the detective."

"How are they…..? Kono started to ask.

"We won't know until we are done operating on them. Detective Williams is dehydrated and suffered some major blood loss. Commander McGarrett suffered third degree burns on his arms, he has a dislocated arm and shoulder, and he has suffered two gunshot wounds his chest. However we are working on them right now and we have hope that they will both pull through."

"Thank you." Chin mumbled to the doctor as he went with Kono back to sit down.

Now they had to wait until they got the news on their friends. They both knew that time was going to go by way to slowly and there was nothing that they could. As they sat there waiting, Adam came into the hospital and walked over to her. Sitting down beside her, he took her hand in his holding it. Right after he walked in, Rachel and Grace came running over and Chin wrapped his arms around the little girl. Now the whole family was there but they were waiting for news on two of their other family members.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Adam sat beside Kono holding her hand tightly as she tried to relax so that she could take a small nap. Looking over she smiled lightly as she watched Grace sleep in her mother's arms. Rachel was holding her tightly rubbing her back knowing that at any given time they could get good news or horrible news. Chin sat there beside his cousin staring straight ahead knowing that with the two leaders out, he was now the leader of the team. He would have to hold the ohana together when they got the news about the other two members.

All they had been doing the last several hours was just sit around and wait. Chin didn't know how much longer any of them could sit around and wait. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off killing millions of people. They just wanted news on their family and their teammates.

Chin watched as one by one they started to doze off, he smiled glad that Grace was going to sleep. He didn't want the little girl to be exhausted while when her dad walked out of the hospital or when she went back to see him. That alone would tear the little girl apart if she had to see her dad dead, but he knew that they were going to be okay. Chin leaned back a little against his chair deciding that he too should try to get some shut eye.

**H5O**

The doctors pulled another syringe out; they had to give Danny more sedatives. The first round of sedatives that they had given him weren't working. He was thrashing and the doctors weren't able to hold onto him, they had to give him more. With several doctors holding him down, one stepped forward inches away from inserting the needle into his skin.

Danny was able to get an arm loose and swung, hitting the doctor with the needle. The hit connected with his face and the doctor who was unprepared for it fell backwards, "I have to see Steve. I have to make sure he is okay, I have to make sure he understands….."

He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say, the doctor who had fallen backwards from the hit recovered very quickly. Kneeling on the ground he was able to insert the needle. That sedative plus the others combined knocked Danny out quickly. Once he was limp the doctors let go of him preparing for the surgery that had to be done to him.

**H5O**

In the other surgery room Steve laid on the operating table still. He was out with the first sedative that the doctors had given him. He had wanted to fight with them, he had wanted to know how Danny was but after what he had seen he just couldn't fight it anymore. He needed to rest and the doctors were going to allow him to do that.

The doctors that were working on Steve were working as hard as they could. They were almost finished; there weren't any complications during the whole surgery. They just had to patch up a few more issues to make sure that all his wounds were good to go, and then surgery would be all done.

**H5O**

It had been hours since they had all fallen asleep waiting patiently. Kono was the first to wake up; she looked at her companions all still asleep. Slowly she got up needing to stretch, needing a cup of coffee. Kono went to the cafeteria knowing that there would be coffee there somewhere; she really didn't care if it was a bad cup of coffee or not, she just needed one.

Entering the cafeteria, Kono walked over to the vending machine picking up a cup beside it. Putting money into the machine Kono put her coffee under the coffee maker and waited patiently for her coffee to fill up. Once it was filled she took the cup in her hands and slowly made her back to the others. By the time she made it back to the waiting room where the others were at, the doctors were standing in front of Chin and them.

Kono closed the distance between them catching what the doctor was saying, "Commander McGarrett is going to be fine, he is asleep right now but you are able to go back and see him."

"What about Detective Williams?"

The doctor smiled a grim smile knowing that the news wouldn't be easy for his family to hear, "He is still in surgery, we had some difficulties but they are all under control now and we can operate."

Chin thanked the doctor for the news and then they followed a nurse to Steve's room. In Steve's room there was no denying that the man had been through hell, they could all see the burn marks that the doctors left unbandaged in hopes of letting the ointment help heal. He looked very peaceful just laying there sleeping and there was no telling when he would wake up, if it was anytime soon.

The group of them sat around Steve's bedside waiting for him to wake up. They knew that once he woke up he would be asking about Danny. They weren't sure what the two had gone through but until Danny was in the clear they had to keep Steve under control.

Rachel looked around for the remote and spotting it on the table beside Steve's bed, she picked it up turning on the television. Flipping through the channels she found the Disney channel for Grace, wanting her little girl to be able to relax a little. With Gracie watching tv the others just stared hoping that Steve would awake soon.

Soon Steve started to stir and the group waited for him to wake while they watched him. After several minutes he finally opened his eyes and he glanced around the room getting his bearings. Taking in the hospital room and the people in there with him, he didn't know where Danny was at. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to know considering all that Danny had done to him in the last how many days that they were held captive.

Steve slightly sat up a little so that he wasn't completely lying down. He turned his attention to Chin looking the Hawaiian in the eyes, "Did we get Ryan?"

"Yeah boss, he was shot and right now he is in surgery."

"Until we all got out of here I want officers standing outside his door every waking minute. No one is to go in that room unless it is a nurse or doctor."

Kono smiled lightly glad that Steve was back with them, she knew that they needed their fearless leader back, "Got it boss, we will set up officers."

"How is Daniel doing?"

Chin and Kono wondered when he was going to get to asking about Danny but both were surprised when he used Danny's full name and the other two. Steve never called Danny, Daniel unless something had happened.

"I will go find out for you."

Kono walked out of Steve's hospital room still wondering what had happened to make Steve be angry with Danny. Chin pulled up a chair sitting down beside Steve's hospital bed. They had one of their team mates back, now they just had to wait for the other one to come out of surgery.

Chin sat there observing Steve as they waited for Kono to come back with any news. Steve was just staring off into space obviously thinking of something. Chin didn't want to disturb him so he just let his leader lay there with his own thoughts. In time he just might find out what happened but if he didn't he would understand.

Kono re entered the hospital room coming over to stand beside the bed, "Danny is out of surgery, he is going to be fine. He is awake and he is asking for you boss."

"Set officers outside his room and you two get back to work." Steve informed the two cousins; he then turned away from them looking out the window. "Make sure he knows that he comes back to work as soon as the release him from the hospital."

Chin glanced at his cousin Kono confused, it wasn't like Steve to not care or ask about Danny. Usually in this kind of situation Steve would be pulling the iv's out and leaving his hospital room without his doctors permission just to make sure Danny was okay. Something had happened that much was certain.

"Anything else you want us to tell him brah?" Chin asked still sitting in the chair very confused.

Steve didn't look at the cousins this time, he just shook his head. He knew that he should check on Danny but he needed some space for now, just for a little bit at least. He wanted sometime to clear his head before he saw Danny and besides as soon as he was out of the hospital he was going to make sure Ryan never saw daylight again.

Chin and Kono left the hospital room making their way to Danny's hospital room. They walked down the hall with Grace and Rachel behind them. Danny's room was only several rooms down from Steve so didn't take long for them to get there. Knocking gently on the door to Danny's room they entered. The group walked up to Danny's bed and Grace rushed over taking a seat on the bed.

Danny moved his left arm taking his daughter's hand glad that she was here with him. He was glad that he hadn't died; he didn't want to leave his daughter. Looking at the group that was in the room with him he wanted Steve there with him. He knew that Steve was in a different room but he wanted so badly to go and see him.

"How is Steve?" Danny's voice was a little bit raspy when he spoke.

The group all looked at each other not knowing what they should say. They didn't want to hurt Danny by telling him the truth but they knew that he would want to know. "He is awake and out of surgery."

"I need to go see him."

Chin looked Danny in the eyes, "He needs to rest."

"You don't understand."

"Brah I don't think that he wants to see you. He didn't even ask you were doing, he just made sure that we would set officers outside of your room." Chin told him the truth knowing that it would hurt Danny, "I'm sorry brah but he just didn't seem to care."

Danny wasn't all that surprised to hear that Steve had shut himself off for a while. If Ryan would have made him see Steve doing whatever with another guy he too would be shut off. He knew that he needed to get out that damn bed and go see Steve.

He turned to his daughter not wanting her to be there when he started pulling out iv's and the two cousins tried to stop him. "Monkey I want you to do me a favor."

Grace smiled lightly glad that her daddy was back, "Anything."

"I want you to go with your mom and get something to eat, relax a bit."

He looked up at Rachel who knew what he was up to. She merely nodded and took her daughter out of the room to the cafeteria. Danny sighed a sigh of relief he knew that his daughter should never see anything that hurts him or any of the team.

Danny started pulling out his iv's not caring if he did it gently or not. As soon as he started taking them out the cousins gasped in shock and rushed over to his bedside. They tried to stop him but he wasn't having any of that, there was no way that he was going to stay in that hospital room.

"Brah, you need to stop. You can't just take your iv's out and leave."

"I have to go see Steve. I have to go to him." Danny urgently spoke to Chin as he slowly got out of his hospital bed. "Tell the nurses that I am moving to a different room."

The two cousins watched as he walked out of his hospital room and they quickly followed him down the hall. When Danny made it down the hall a little he stopped not looking back at them, "Which room?"

"You need to go back and lay back down. You shouldn't be up and walking until they clear you to leave." Kono said softly.

"What room is he in?"

Chin and Kono looked at each other knowing that there was no way of getting through to him. He was going to find Steve on his own if he had to.

Chin told him, "He is two more rooms down."

Danny quickly walked down the hallway until he came to the door, he didn't knock on the door, and he just opened it. Stepping inside the room he was met by a look that he had never seen Steve have with him before. He was looking at Danny like he had just lost someone dear to him and he was never going to get that person back. There was devastation all through his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Danny felt his heart start to shatter, the only time he had ever seen that look was when he was in trouble and Steve was trying to save him. He knew that, that wasn't what the look was for this time, for he was perfectly safe in the hospital. Danny knew that Ryan had caused this and he just hoped that he was able to fix it.

Danny knew that Chin and Kono were right behind him but he needed to be alone with his man. He didn't want any interruptions or any chance for Steve to get out of facing the issue. He knew that, that was what he wanted considering as soon as Danny had walked into the room, Steve quickly turned his head to face the window. This was going to be hard when Steve wasn't even going to look at him and it was hurting Danny really bad.

He stepped further into the room wishing that Ryan had never done this to them and he knew that it was his entire fault. He should have just taken care of the whole problem back in Jersey, but things had happened back there. Things that made him think he himself was safe and his stalker was gone. He was so wrong and he should have made damn sure that he was safe. However for his stupid mistake it had put the man he loved in danger and now it had caused a huge rift between the two.

Danny made it to Steve's hospital bed pulling up a chair that was in the corner. He sat down on the opposite of the room which was across from the window. He knew that he had to let Steve have his window to look out. Steve could listen to Danny and make his own speculations' afterwards. He just hoped that Steve would understand and continue to love him.

Danny didn't know where to start but after a little thinking he figured at the beginning would do just fine, "Babe please listen to me."

Danny waited for several minutes not getting anything from the navy seal on the bed. He figured as much, honestly if their positions were reversed he wouldn't reply either.

"I am going to start from the beginning and tell you how this all began. It started when I just started working at the Jersey force. We arrested this guy for vandalizing a poor old ladies house. Once he was arrested we put him in the back of our car taking him down to the precinct. On the way there he kept his eyes on me the whole time. He saying little things about me like my nickname and stuff, things that only those close to me know."

"My partner and I thought it was nothing, we had heard many perps use things to try to get to us. When we got to the precinct we took him into the interrogation room and started questioning him. We went at him hard for hours for we knew that he had an accomplice in the act. Ryan wouldn't give up his accomplice. Ryan was guilty and he went to jail but only for several weeks, then he was released."

"We didn't hear from him again after that or so we thought. One day we were called due to a robbery in progress, so we raced over to the grocery store. When we got there my partner entered the store first, me following behind. As soon as we entered shots rang out and my partner lay on the grocery store floor dead. I barely got out of the way before more shots rang out but none of them were aimed for me, they were aimed for the backup that were coming in through the door. The guy shooting at us escaped and once again I thought nothing of it, of course I was devastated and pissed as hell that my partner had been killed."

"It was at my partner's funeral that I along with everybody else put it all together. We were standing there at his funeral and it was after the funeral that I turned to see the weirdest vehicle ever. I couldn't even tell what color it was for there were pictures all over it. The images on the car where of me and my family, my partner was on there as well. There was also an image of my partner being shot by my stalker. At the funeral he revealed who he was, rolling down the window he stuck his head out for a brief few seconds. I immediately recognized him as the one we arrested for the vandalizing of the home. He then left the funeral speeding off and I was too stunned and shocked to even think about getting his license plate. The others were too busy trying to make sure that I was safe and trying to protect me."

"Ryan then followed me nonstop everywhere I went, even to crime scenes. I knew that he was there and I could hear him taking pictures but there was nothing that I could do. It didn't matter how many people he hurt that were close to me he hadn't harmed me. He was smart; he knew that I couldn't do anything about him unless I was harmed by him. He would only ever call my cell phone, never calling my house phone or anything. Ryan always left Rachel and Grace alone, never harming or harassing them in any way. That was how I knew that they were safe, I knew that I would never have to worry about them being hurt and I never told them that I had a stalker."

"I never told anyone that I had a stalker until it was too late and the person got hurt. Just like with you, I never told you of my stalker because I knew that you would go and hunt him down. I knew that you would do something incredibly stupid and I didn't want you to get hurt. More however I didn't tell you of my stalker because I thought that you wouldn't love me or want to be with me anymore. You see for about a year before I came here I stopped hearing anything from my stalker. Even the others at the precinct hadn't heard from him so we all thought that he was gone, I thought that I and whoever I was going to be with here would be safe."

Danny paused after getting that all out in the open, he knew that his next speech was going to be the hardest and Steve still wasn't looking at him. "Babe, Ryan gave you a serum. I am not sure exactly what it was but he gave it to you in a shot. That serum made you see things; I never did anything to betray you. I never would I love you way too much." Danny stopped talking knowing that it was now up to Steve. He waited for several minutes that felt like hours before he spoke one last time. "Please talk to me babe."

Steve laid there silent taking everything in the Danny had said. He was glad that Danny had come clean to him but he knew that Danny didn't know just what he saw when he was under the serum. He really didn't want to tell him but he knew that if they were being honest then he should. He turned his head to look at Danny seeing the tears that he was trying not to let fall, the same was happening to him as well. He had the tears in his eyes long before Danny started his story.

Danny was glad that Steve decided to look at him, he didn't care that there were tears in his eyes. All he cared about was that Steve was going to talk to him and they could fix the broken pieces. He waited not wanting to rush Steve; he would talk soon that was for sure. Until then though Danny would let him have his silence.

Minutes passed by and finally Steve decided to speak to Danny, looking him in the eyes, "You didn't have to tell me the story."

Danny shook his head, "Babe you had to know."

Steve gave a slight nod knowing that Danny was right and also wondering why the hell Danny wasn't in his hospital bed, "I will tell you what I saw but you have to promise me that you will go back to your hospital bed."

"I am staying here."

Steve knew that there was no arguing with Danny at the moment. He didn't blame him, if the situation was reversed he wouldn't leave Danny either.

"I saw you and Ryan…" Steve started feeling many more tears coming. "I saw you and Ryan together. You were having sex with him and you two were in love."

There it was now out in the open for the both of them now. Danny had a feeling that it was something along those lines but he wasn't sure until he heard the words. He couldn't believe it; Steve had to go through almost how many days of that. No wonder his man was afraid and didn't know what to think. Steve didn't stop looking at Danny, he just wanted his man back and he couldn't help but let the tears fall. Danny as well let his tears fall and did the only thing that he knew to do, he got up and wrapped his arms around Steve.


End file.
